


Mafia Story

by KanoKitty



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fighting, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Get Together, Guns, Hate to Love, Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia NCT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Possible smut, Revenge, Romance, Sadness, Violence, comments on suicide, lumidome, neozone, shootout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoKitty/pseuds/KanoKitty
Summary: Ten Lee is a simple guy that moved to Korea to fulfill his dream job as a doctor.Lee Taeyong is trying to keep everyone safe as much as he can.Wong Yukhei is trying to take over the world.Neozone is well known for keeping the streets of Seoul, South Korea safe. Though the people think otherwise. Neozone stops the danger from effecting the civilians, creating deals with other mafia groups that try to fight against them. Neozone is known to take down other mafia groups that try to cross their path. Except for one.Lumidome is China's most wanted mafia group. They are the most dangerous, with members who are strong, smart, independent and dangerous. They want Korean territory.But will Neozone be able to protect their home from invaders?Title work in progress.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jisoo/Kim Jongdae, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taemin, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang Hendery/ Lee Sejin, Wong Yukhei/Wu Yifan Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Before we got onto the story, I have a few things to say first!
> 
> 1\. I do not own the characters, I only own the plot and the settings!
> 
> 2\. All ships are fictional and for entertainment purposes only!
> 
> 3\. Title is still a work in progress!
> 
> 4\. I'm still working on the story so please be patient with chapter uploads!
> 
> 5\. I'm new to ASTRO, ATEEZ and NCT! But I'm an old fan of BlackPink and EXO! So if personalities don't match, please don't be upset!
> 
> 6\. A lot of the story's inspiration comes from Kpop songs! If I can, I will make a playlist and link it in the chapters for you!!
> 
> Playlist : Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41ttpqWiApuElDrcNSlhyv  
> Playlist : YouTube : https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSdUSQu15K6lnUsilBD_KvW-LvPVr3VU-
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the novel! I've put a lot of time and work into each chapter to make it perfect! Now, only the story!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Wong Yukhei looked out at the shimmering stars above Sha Tin District. It was a late night as he stood on his complex balcony. His elbows rested against the railing as he looked among the city lights. It was going to be a long time before he saw Sha Tin District again. He was headed to Seoul in the next few hours. Even though he infatuated with his position and where they were seated, it didn’t fit with his satisfaction of expanding globally.

Lumidome. One of the highest-ranking mafia groups in China, or even among the top ten in the world. People didn’t understand the position of the mafia. Tested their limits and only found out when it was too late of what they were capable of. They overthrew their rivals in a matter of hours in one single night. Their leader, Yukhei, was known to be cold, stone-faced. He had a temper if someone messed with him the wrong way. A person was lucky enough to see the day light at all if they pissed him off.

“Yifan, reports?”

Yukhei’s voice was emotionless as he turned to face the older man sitting on a red velvet couch, wine glass in hand. Yifan had been with Yukhei since they were in middle school. His demeanor didn’t faze Yifan, he was used to the younger being stone faced. He had promised to follow Yukhei in all his activities. Whether they be bad or good. And he just wounded up to be part of the bad.

Yifan swirled the wine in his glass before he took a sip.

“Our position here in China will remain the same. Everything will run as per usual. A jet is ready to take off whenever you seize to be ready, boss. Passing through the Korean border shouldn’t be an issue, and if we leave soon, there’s a chance we could be there before midnight.” He replied professionally. His eyes glancing to the younger’s cold expression.

Yukhei hummed in response with a small nod. He expected nothing more and nothing less from the one he trusted most. He leaned against the railing, his arms crossing over his chest as he eyed the older.

“What’s on your mind?”

Yifan set the glass down on the table in front of the sofa before he leaned back, crossing his leg over his knee.

“What we’ll do once we arrive in Korea.” Yifan replied honestly. There was no need to tell a lie to the younger whose eyes were glued to him.

“Well, we will do exactly what we did once we arrived here.” Yukhei pushed himself off of the railing and stepped inside. “Take over and rise to power. And with you by my side, it should be easy.” He ran a hand through the others blond locks. An act that Yifan grew accustomed to over the years.

“You will be by my side, right?” He muttered. Yifan gave a soft expression to the younger.

“Always by your side.”

“Good. Because I want you to be with me when I take over the world.” Yifan hummed.

“Who is our next target?”

“Simple. Neozone.”

~~

The sun was just setting as a perfect evening ended in a small little pet shop in the center of Seoul. The glow of the sunlight and the colours of the night settling in glimmered through the store windows as Ten went around, making sure to give the pets food for the evening. With the occasional pet to the puppies and to the kittens, Ten double checked that all animals were set for the night with clean cages, and fresh food.

There weren’t many people coming in around this time, so Ten decided to start closing up shop earlier than usual. He was the only person working the shift at this little pet shop, and before closing he wanted to make sure that he got everything done before heading home for the night.

Being raised in a poor family, Ten learned to never slack off during his tasks, and at the moment he needed all the money he could earn. Ten had moved from Thailand to Seoul to pursue his dream of becoming a general surgeon. Although his mother was against it, he still left home to be taught at the finest universities in Seoul. But as a medical student, his mother didn’t send him money due to his run off, so he had to earn every last penny he could.

He needed a way to fend for himself, as well as pay tuition and rent.

Ten honestly didn’t mind at all though. Aside from his studies and the lack of friends, he needed to find a way to keep his mind occupied otherwise. Working with animals always made him forget about his worries, so he figured that this job would be the best to work as he worked away on his studies. If people at the university told him to “try harder” or “work hard”, it wouldn’t matter to him. Ten’s goal was to make his mother happy, to get her approval of his career choice.

Ever since he moved to Korea, he hadn’t made many friends at all. Perhaps it was because he was a foreigner. Or maybe because he focused too much on class and didn’t bother with socializing. Perhaps it was even because he was too focused on his studies or even his job. But in the end, it didn’t matter what he did with his time besides study and work. He had a goal to reach, and if he could reach it, it would make his world seem better.

He was just about to turn off the OPEN LED lights, when a friendly face got his attention and made him smile.

“Taemin?” At the sight of the older man, Ten opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

“Hey, I-sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay?”

“oh, thank you. I’m okay, I was just making sure that the pets had fresh clean cages and fresh food to have for the night. Come in.”

So far, Taemin was probably Ten’s only friend in Korea since he arrived. Despite seeing the older walking home from the windows of the pet shop, or sitting outside with him during his lunch break, Ten grew fond of the olders presence. Seeing him and spending time with him, Ten slowly stopped seeing Taemin as a casual visit, and more like an older brother he could count on.

“What are you doing out tonight?”

“Oh, just heading down to the café shop before it closes to get a coffee. I decided to stop in and make sure you were doing well.” Taemin stated, glancing to the clock to check if the café would still be open at this hour.

“I see. I hope you get there in time and get yourself a nice warm drink! It’s getting a bit cold out during nights now.”

Taemin gave a small nod and leaned against the counter of the shop, watching the younger clean up the last little bit of the mess.

“I hope so. But I want to make sure that you get back home safe tonight. It’s not safe during dark hours around here. There are bad people out there and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Taemin announced, going to the shorter and giving him a small hug.

Ten enjoying getting these small hugs from Taemin. It made it feel as if he wasn’t as alone as he was here in Seoul. He gave him a hug back, before smiling to him.

“Don’t worry. I’m closing up shop now and I’ll head straight back to my apartment. But you be careful out there as well okay?” Ten suggested, putting the broom and dustpan away.

Taemin gave a hum in response with a nod.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be alright,” Taemin headed back to the door and smiled to the younger. “I’ll see you later okay?”

Ten gave a smile back to the older and waved.

“I’ll see you later. Bye!” Taemin gave a small wave back before he left the small little pet shop.

As Ten watched the older walk off towards the café, he realized how late it was getting. The sun was no longer visible, but the colours of the sun set still lingered among the darkening sky. He flipped off the OPEN sign lights and grabbed his bag off the counter in one swift motion.

He grabbed the keys and left the shop, saying a small goodbye to the pets for the night. Locking up, he put the keys in his bag and headed on home. Although the walk through the darkening streets didn’t help his paranoia, what Taemin said earlier started to creep into his mind further. The silence of the walk back to his apartment was eerie as he sped walked his way back.

Once he finally made it back to his apartment, he fumbled with his keys a bit before he finally got inside. Leaning back against the door of the apartment, he closed his eyes and gave out a relieved sigh. He locked the door as soon as he could and placed his bag on the counter top.

The place wasn’t much, small, and not very crowded by furniture, but it was all he needed until he finished University. He could live off of ramen noodles and cheap looking wallpapers until he was able to move into a place more suited to his style.

~~

“Damn it Haechan! Stop it, I swear you're gonna blow our cover!!”

“Geez Mark, okay okay… I was just trying to make the mood a little less stressful.” The blue haired boy pouted, crossing his arms. He was clearly upset from the olders words about the fact of his humming.

“He’s right, Hae… Boss trusted us with this mission, no one else could do the task. That’s what he said.” Jaemin spoke up, reminding him of their situation at hand.

The Dreamies. Aka – the innocent but deadly members from Korea’s largest and deadliest mafia groups, Neozone. Neozone is known as one of the world's largest and toughest mafia groups and is black listed on each police station in the globe. Dreamies were the youngest sub unit of that mafia. Unlike most teens their age, these few were reckless and a physical danger to the streets of Seoul. If you mess with their brothers, their family, they’ll make a mess of you on the side of the street. Wide and open for the world to see.

But these few do have their own restrictions from their boss. Although they were minors, they weren’t allowed to do what some of the older members were able to. No clubbing, no overdosing, and no going out past midnight unless they had Mark or Sehun with them. And most definitely. No. Killing.

“Where’s Taemin? Wasn’t he supposed to be going with us tonight?” A red-haired boy announced from the back of the car, slightly annoyed that their hyung wasn’t present.

“Jeno… He’s with boss tonight, across town. We’re merely waiting for the call-in case they need our help as backup. That’s why we gotta keep an eye out the windows.” At the mere comment, all the boys in the car turned their eyes out of the window in panic of being yelled at.

“Wait… Wait! Where’s Jisung?!” Kai practically screeched, in search around the car for their maknae.

“Relax, he’s just in the trunk.” Sehun responded unfazed.

“Oh, okay. Wait what?!”

“Cool it. He has his phone, and there isn’t much space in here for him anyways. He’s fine.” Mark stifled a laugh behind his hand before he turned his attention back to the windows.

Kai at that very moment wanted to throw hands with Sehun. But he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, running a hand through his white locks.

“Okay.. fine, I guess we just wait then.”

~~

Meanwhile, in the quieter part of Seoul, Taeyong sat in the driver’s seat of his sleek black Mercedes-Benzes. His face was stoic, but his eyes glistened with hostility as he awaited the arrival of their rival.

“Boss, you usually don’t come out here… What’s the change?” Taemin and Taeyong were both sitting in the car for nearly over an hour and both men were becoming impatient. Because of Taeyong’s high rank within Neozone, he was usually never on the field. Most of the dealing jobs belonged to the Dreamies or the BLINKS. But apparently, this job was too risky and dangerous for those members to be out on the prowl.

“Somethings come up Tae. Rivals from China decided to slither their ways into the Korean borders. Someone’s gotta stay.” Taeyong stated, his voice blunt but firm, steady. But it couldn’t help Taemin’s curiosity build up in his chest.

“China?”

Taeyong tilted his head to look at the older member next to him. “Yeah. They’ve already started to wreak havoc in Lotto. Unit 127 is already there with some of our allies, defending that part of the town. These new guys most definitely didn’t come here to play nice.”

“But then why aren’t we there with 127 now?”

“Their leader wants to send us a message. I know it’s risky, but it’s better than having them enter our territory. At this point, we’re not quite sure who we’re dealing with.”

Taemin nodded in understanding. He didn’t want to push Taeyong’s boundaries any further, and especially now wasn’t a time to let their guard down. Despite being in the gang world, Taeyong being younger than him, Taemin saw Taeyong as a younger brother he didn’t get to have growing up. But while in gang speak, Taeyong was his boss.

As another 15 minutes passed the two by, finally a large black Lincoln pulled up from the depths of the darkness around them. Windows tinted all black. If it were anyone else in this position, they wouldn’t have minded the car with any suspicion. But Taeyong knew better than that. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white.

Taeyong felt something was wrong in his gut, but the moment a window rolled down and a barrel of a 22-calibre gun appeared in the window, he knew.

“Shit! It’s a tra-!”

Before the younger could even finish his sentence, the first bullet was blown out of the barrel and slammed into the windshield. Not enough to shatter it, but enough to give a message.

Taeyong became furious. He backed the vehicle up as fast as he could, as Taemin beside him loaded his gun.

“I guess that’s our message!”

“I’m calling the Dreamies!” Taemin snapped, the phone already pressed to his ear. “Sehun, get over here now! We’re on the other side of town, close to the university campus!”

As Taemin made the call, Taeyong’s knuckles were white from the tight grip on the steering wheel. He drove wickedly fast, tires screeching around every corner he whipped around. Passing through red lights, just skimming the chances of getting hit.

“Hey! That was a red light!!”

“Damn it Taemin, does it look like I care?! There are no red lights in a damn car chase!” Taeyong fumed. As they continued to speed down the streets of Seoul, going faster by the mile, so was their rival’s bullets. Closer and closer to breaking glass and popping holes in the tires. Taeyong had enough of it and was ready to hit back.

“Take the wheel.”

“What?!” Taemin shouted.

“Jesus-take the damn wheel Taemin!”

Taeyong jumped into the back seat while Taemin moved into the driver’s seat in one fell swoop. But he didn’t dare give a second to forget about his seat belt. The younger surged through the duffel bag stored away in the back seat and loaded a gun. Without a second thought, he leaned out the window, his red fiery hair flaming as fierce as the flames of rage in his eyes. He aimed and shot the driver and must’ve hit for the car swerved as they sped off, hitting a lamppost.

After a few minutes of silence and the hum of the car, Taemin finally broke the silence.

“I think… we lost them.”

“Shit! Look out!!” Neither of the members had time to react, as their rival hit their car head on, forcing the car to stop, crushed against the escalade.

When Taeyong finally deemed back to his senses, he saw three figures exit the escalade, and so he readied his gun and exited his own.

“Sup, assholes.”

“So sorry about that. You must be Taeyong. What my dearest pleasure to finally meet you! It’s such a shame we have to be on terrible terms.” A tall guy with blonde hair stated as a snake-like smile slid across his face.

“what do you want?” Taemin demanded. He stepped out of the car alongside Taeyong. Both of their barrels pointed to the tall blond.

“you’re boss.”

“And why do you want me?” Taeyong’s posture didn’t falter. His stance emanated dominance. If there was anything he valued more than his gang, it was his pride.

“how do I put this… Our leader wants to negotiate… some things with our so-called rivals, and that involves you and your gang Mr. Lee.” The blond stated.

“You’re going to have to go through me first.” Taemin loathed, taking a step forward, his entire body shaking his rage.

“So be it.”

One of the two didn’t hesitate to charge at Taemin as both of them aimed to rip each other apart. Despite Taemin’s height, his opponent was stronger and threw him against the window of the Mercedes, completely smashing it.

Going back to his own opponent, Taeyong turned around just in time to pin the taller one against the door of the Mercedes by the neck. The taller swallowed and smirked down to the shorter.

“oh, kinky.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and pushed the man onto the ground, foot against his chest and gun aimed at his head. But before he could even pull the trigger, a sharp pain entered his torso. He groaned and dropped the gun, clutching his side which was turning crimson red. His hands clutched his shirt against a deep blade wound as he faltered down to his knees. Taeyong struggled to pull himself back to his feet but was met with stars and a rush of pain. He glanced back behind him to be met with a woman wearing a bandana.

She raised an eyebrow at him and held up a knife which was now covered in blood. She knelt down, wiping the blood off the knife on a bandana from her pocket.

“I like your eyes Mr. Taeyong. They’re beautiful…”

“Seulgri, no.” The blond stated, standing as he dusted off his pants. “Boss wants him alive.”

“I’d listen to your friend,” Taeyong wheezed. “He seems to be the smarter of the two.” Even though he was beginning to bleed out, Taeyong still found the strength to give an evil smirk.

This made Seulgri growl, as the other lady grabbed her gun and walked around the car to join sides with her.

Before either of them could lunge forward at Taeyong, a small car slammed into the three, sending them flying against the road.

“Are we late, boss?”

“Just on time, Mark.” Taeyong groaned, forcing himself up into a sitting position.

Taemin got up off the ground and touched the wound on his forehead. His hand was covered in blood before he noticed Taeyong’s injury was worse.

“oh my god, you’re bleeding!”

“No Shit Sherlock!” Haechan yelled from the back of the car.

“Boss, what do you want us to do?” Sehun then spoke up, even through the situation, his expression remained the same as his voice barely faltered.

“Take the Dreamies back to the zone. Get inside and lock up the building. No one goes in and no one goes out.” Taeyong slurred, feeling himself fall in and out of consciousness. There was no way he would be able to make it to the hospital in time, and never mind being arrested once he arrives.

“but what about you? We can’t just leave you here!”

“Jaemin, there is no time! It’s fine, I know where to go now, get back to the zone and lock up!” At this point, most members forget how aggressive and demanding the soft hearted Taemin could be.

He had already lifted Taeyong. An arm around his waist, keeping Taeyong close to him. He could only think of one place to take him.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“But-“

“Now Jaemin! Go!” Jaemin knew that there wasn’t time to fight with Taemin. He smacked Mark’s arm and Mark sped off.

Taemin gave a small nod before he pulled his attention back to Taeyong, whose eyes were closed as his skin was already turning pale. “Hey no! Open your eyes!” He demanded, worried that if the younger's eyes closed, they would never open again.

Taeyong could barely open his eyes, as he mumbled, “Taemin, I’m dying. You gotta get ou-“

“No! No Taeyong! I’m not leaving you! And you’re not leaving me! You promised me!” The guilt washed over Taeyong. He did promise. Both promised to stick by each other's side through thick and thin.

Taeyong had a family, and that was too much to lose. “Fine.”

After minutes of staggering around the alleyways of Seoul, Taemin turned the corner of run-down apartment buildings. At this point, the older member was practically dragging the younger. He struggled to contain his tears through the hallway, mumbling incoherent words through his quiet sobs.

Taemin finally made it to the last door, and desperately knocked on it. Over and over again. After a brief moment of silence, the door finally opened.

“Help.” 


	2. Chapter Two

Ten couldn’t sleep.

It became a common occurrence to wake up in the middle of the night, wondering if what he just remembered was either a dream or a past memory. Maybe it was because he was away from home. Homesick. Or maybe it was because he was lonely. A lot of the time, Ten just tossed and turned after reminiscing about what he imagined.

It wasn’t easy to admit to himself that he was lonely. It wasn’t easy trying to admit to himself that he could possibly be depressed. Being alone for so long, and not having family backing him up caused him to wonder if he was really worth the time of the world. But every time a thought like that crossed his mind, he would give life another try. He always did. 

Just as he was falling back to sleep, a loud sudden knock came from his front door. Not only did it startle him awake, but it also made his stomach twist in a way it hasn’t in his life. He was worried, afraid. But once he eased the thought that it could possibly be some drunkards roaming around, it happened again, but louder. Longer. Faster.

Ten groaned and arose from his bed. He turned on the hallway light and thought that whoever it was, waking him up at ungodly hours in the morning, was going to get knocked out.

It wasn’t until he swung open the front door, that time around him felt as if it froze. In front of him was Taemin. But once he took in the messed up, beaten form, he realized that the older wasn’t alone. In his arms, was a boy, passed out stone cold.

“Help.”

Ten took in the bleeding form of the body next to Taemin. He didn’t give a care in the world who this stranger was, but he was with Taemin. And if Taemin came to him, crying for help, he was going to help him no matter what. If there was anything to stop from seeing Taemin crying, he will do it.

“Bring him in.” He said, opening the doorway further for Taemin.

A feature of Ten, is his need to save a life. No matter who it was, or who they were in society. And right now, all that his brain was telling him was that he needed to save this stranger's life. The Thai boy was in doctor mode as he searched his entire apartment for his supplies.

In the meantime, Taemin laid Taeyong on the table top. When Ten came back, Taemin wanted so bad to explain the entire situation to him, but he was afraid that Ten would disregard him as a person. He debated whether he should lie or not. It was a bad habit of living among a gang.

“Chitta-“

“wait in the bathroom. The first aid kit is in the cupboard. Get yourself cleaned up the best you can before I can help you.” Ten didn’t even turn to look to the older. The tone in his voice gave off no chance to argue back, so Taemin did as he was told.

Getting straight to work, he plastered on the gloves before he lifted the stranger’s shirt. He inhaled sharply, viewing the wound of crimson red that impacted the pale skin. The stranger had lost a lot of blood, but luckily he was still alive as Ten felt a low pulse under his two fingers.

With his skilled, trained hands, Ten cleaned up the wound and stitched it closed in a matter of a few hours. A shine of sweat still present as he cleaned up the bandages left on the table.

Ten made his walk to the bathroom and ignored the presence of Taemin who sat against the edge of the bathtub. He washed his hands under warm water. Ten wasn’t angry with him, as a matter of fact, he was worried about what trouble he could have gotten himself into.

He paused and rested against the counter, looking to his hyung in the mirror.

“Are you okay?” He mumbled patiently. It took a few seconds before Taemin finally spoke.

“Y-yes.”

“Good,” Ten turned off the water and from the open first aid kit on the counter, grabbed a fresh pair of gloves. He turned to Taemin and moved his bangs as he began to fix up the older. “Care to tell me what happened?” He whispered under his breath.

Taemin closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

“I can’t, Ten.” Ten’s hands paused, as he looked at the older.

“What do you mean you can’t? You come to my apartment at 3 in the damn morning, battered and bleeding with a complete stranger hanging on by a thread, and you can’t tell me why or what happened?” He said, starting to put a patch over the olders forehead wound.

“I just can’t. I wish I could, but I fear that you’d hate me afterwards.” Taemin mumbled, a quiver in his voice. Besides Taeyong, Ten was one of the closest things he’d call as blood family. He couldn’t stand losing both of them at the same time.

“I’d hate you even more if you didn’t tell me…” Ten muttered, taking off the gloves. A string of silence filled the space between the two of them as they exchanged quiet looks to each other.

The sound of Taemin’s phone ringing disturbed their silence as he looked down. Ten frowned and crossed his arms.

“Whose that?”

“The Dreamies…” He breathed, his eyes widening in slight worry and fear.

“What? What are you talking about?”

The older member didn’t answer, as he was rushing towards the front door. But Ten was quick on his feet and pulled Taemin’s arm back. He looked at the older with worry and concern written all over his face.

“Ten, I really need to go. I promise I’ll explain it to you later but just… Not right now. I have to go.” The desperate plea in the olders voice made Ten’s grip loosen. He sighed with a small nod, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine… But you have to take it slow! You had a head trauma, there’s a possibility that you have a concussion.”

Taemin gave the younger a sad, but small smile before he left the apartment in a hurry. As soon as the older left, Ten heard police sirens echoing the streets of Seoul. He wandered to the window and gazed out.

“Please just be okay…”

~~

Taemin felt absolutely horrible for leaving Ten empty handed like that. He knew that he disturbed Ten’s sleeping, showing up a dishevelled mess with a man that was beyond injured. Like Ten said, hanging on by a thread. He knew he didn’t need to leave Taeyong a message, the younger knew how to get back home to zone, but he was fearful of leaving Ten with Taeyong.

If Ten found out that he just fixed Korea’s most wanted gang leader… Taemin didn’t want to know what would happen. But he knew that Ten wasn’t a snitch. He knew that Ten could be trusted. That’s why he went to him.

But pushing his worries aside and out of his mind, he sped up his pace towards the train station. He knew the sun would be up soon, but he kept his head low. Hidden form searching eyes. There was more risk being out in the daylight to being caught, due to the gang activities that happen throughout the night.

The worry of being caught sparked severe paranoia in his core. Once he entered the train, Taemin noticed how all eyes immediately went to him. He thought that he was being careful, but not obviously with the grey sweater that was stained in blood. But then again, people only see this type of stuff on public transportation anyways.

Taemin marched down the aisle, keeping his head low and tried to ignore all the judgmental looks from the folks on the train.

As long as the awkward silence and the sound of the train on the rails was, it finally stopped at his destination. He sprinted out, as fast as he could straight towards the place he called home.

“Please be okay…”

None of the Dreamies were replying to his texts. Ever since he left Ten’s apartment, his heart throbbed in his ears, filling the space with pure anxiety. A build up in his chest that he couldn’t ignore. He finally rounded the corner into Neozone territory. A place strictly for the gang. Though the place didn’t look like much, just a large old worn down warehouse, the insides were actually decked nicely.

All members lived together, giving it easy access to figure out group activities and whereabouts of each member.

As he headed inside the building, Taemin noted his eerily quiet it was. The only giveaway of someone’s presence was a light seen through floorboards and doorframes. He didn’t bother to call out as he leaned against the wall by the door. He simply just listened to the quiet whispers heard from inside the room.

“We’re so screwed… This is all our fault.” Jisung muttered, closing his eyes in pure worry.

“Hey, listen… They didn’t take much, it wasn’t like the entire building was robbed. Only a bit of paperwork and money. Just things from the file room.” Jaemin hummed, rubbing the youngers back in an attempt to sooth his worries.

Though Jaemin spoke confidently, Taemin could tell that he was holding it together with every last string. He knew that Jaemin, no, he knew that most of the Dreamies were scared.

Taemin peered into the slightly ajar room, seeing all the Dreamies scattered around the room. What alarmed him was that the members were armed, bats, knives, and long metal pipes covered in blood splotches.

“It doesn’t matter what room they went into… They came here with a purpose.” Mark muttered, gripping a baseball bat. He himself had a few bruises written over his face.

“Came here with a purpose to steal something valuable, they did. And that makes us vulnerable.” Sehun grumbled, the grip on the end of the iron pipe turned his knuckles white. Sehun seemed downright pissed at the situation at hand.

“Well, this wouldn’t have happened if you had just let me finish them off.” Jeno complained, fiddling with a lighter in one hand, and a can of aerosol in the other. Taemin could tell by the rage in Jeno’s eyes, that something went down while he wasn’t present.

But Taemin had enough of hiding away from the boys and opened the door. As expected, every single member gripped their weapon tighter, and got ready to fight until they saw and recognized who it was.

“What happened?”

The silence was deafening, as all what the members heard was the beating of their own heartbeats that gave away their emotions. They all turned to Mark to explain what went down.

“Once we got back here, there was a car sitting out front that wasn’t one of ours. All lights were on too, so we figured we were getting looted since everyone was out, and things were all over the place when we got in. Sehun also said that one of them spoke Chinese, but that wasn’t the weirdest part.” Mark explained. There was a long pause before he turned to Jisung for help.

“They didn’t take anything valuable other than some papers from the file room. It was… as if they already knew what they were looking for and found it.”

“But we didn’t let them leave without a fight. That group was pretty damn feisty.” Haechan stated, a sadistic proud smirk formed against his lips.

“Yeah… There was a blondie who didn’t want to move, so I punched her.” Jeno stated, pretending to punch the air in the same swift motion he apparently hit the girl.

Taemin groaned and sighed, before sitting down.

“So, this group seems to be made of a lot of women.”

“Maybe women are just more powerful than they are here.” Jaemin suggested, his hands fiddling with the brass knuckles on his fingers.

“Hey. Save it, you don’t want the BLINKS to hear you say that do you?” Kai snapped, defending the girls.

“But it doesn’t matter if there’re powerful women or not. They still took the files, but why? For what reason?” Jisung complained, his voice fragile and weak. Besides causing havoc within the city, and dealing with some of the most frightful people, Jisung was in charge of the money count and the files in the file room. The idea of just one missing, turned his stomach and he knew that he was going to be in deep shit with their boss.

“Look… We’ve all been through quite a bit tonight… We need to turn in. Unit 127 will return by daylight, but we have to get some rest. Sleep off the events of today.” Taemin suggested, seeing all the members distraught from pulling an all-nighter with more action within their safe zone than usual. They all looked like they longed for some sleep.

With that said, the young Dreamies were headed off to their rightful rooms. Sehun and Kai lingered in the room, gathering the weapons the boys held in their hands. Even through the shuffling of the two members, Taemin still felt in his gut that something was very wrong.

“What happened with boss?” Kai questioned; his curiosity on where their leader was beginning to swirl like a tornado in his chest.

With a small wave of the hand, Taemin sat down on the couch the Dreamies were sat on.

“He’s fine-“

“And what about you?”

“Me?” Taemin muttered, bringing a hand up to his forehead. He completely forgot about the bandage Ten placed as his fingers brushed against the surgical tape keeping the bandage in place.

“I’m alright. There’s nothing to worry about,” Taemin stood. “You boys go get some rest too. You may be a bit older than the others, but you still need the rest that you’re lacking.”

Sehun and Kai exchanged wary glances between each other before they set the tools, knives, and sports gear on the table. They headed off to their own rooms as Taemin was left alone in the room. Though now, complete silence has started to fill the room he was in, his stomach twisted in a way he recognized way too easily. He didn’t like how the night turned out, what happened and how shaken up the boys were. Things were so very wrong.

~~

Ten had made up the final decision that he would sleep on the couch. Overall, he was a university student, there was no excuse of missing a day or being late. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be far from the stranger in his house. Even if he didn’t have many possessions, there was still a small set of uneasiness roaming his chest. From not knowing the stranger, to also worrying about his well being, he just wanted to make sure the injured didn’t wake up before him and left.

By the time he finally woke up, he checked the clock in his small set living room before seeing he would be 10 minutes late if he slacked off.

Springing to his feet, he rushed between the bathroom and his bedroom to do his regular morning routine faster than he ever has in his life. Due to the lack of time, Ten knew he would later regret not putting a tad of makeup on and his style of clothes. Even with his hatred of life, he knew how to dress well and look good while doing it. He adored dressing nicely and looking the part, but maybe that was why the students in his classes thought he was gay.

Which he would like to believe wasn’t true.

On his way back to the living room, one shoe in hand and one already on his foot, he rammed his hip into the corner of the counter top by the front door. He groaned and let out a string of Thai curse words.

His university campus was just down the road, so it was a small walk if it was a day he didn’t sleep in. Today he understood that he would have to speed walk or even jog half of the way there. Thinking of the idea of being late made him groan, he didn’t want to be faced with embarrassment from the other students. He grabbed his keys off the counter and threw his bag over his shoulder with ease. He was just about to unlock the door when an unfamiliar voice greeted him.

“Morning cutie, off in a hurry huh?”

“Jesus!!” Ten jumped, eyes wide as his keys slipped out of his hand onto the floor. With the rush to get himself ready for school, he completely forgot about the actions from the previous night, and completely forgot about the stranger that he let sleep in his apartment.

The taller man was leaning against the counter elbow resting against the top, with his head tilted slightly to the side. Ten struggled to come back with a response to the handsome man standing in his kitchen, shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. I would assume that Taemin didn’t exactly tell you who I am?” His voice was alluring, gentle as he spoke. As if Ten could be drowned in such a gentle, calm sounding voice. At the sound of the words coming from the tallers mouth, Ten couldn’t trust himself with his own, so he just shook his head in response.

“I’m Taeyong. Lee Taeyong.”

There was a small sense of familiarity to the name, but Ten couldn’t place it in his already racing mind. Due to his own exhaustion and the darkness of the night before, he couldn’t exactly get a good look at the taller. He witnessed an exposed chest but didn’t give time to examine the muscle and was instantly working away on the wound bleeding like a running faucet.

He never got a chance to look at the stranger’s face, but now with the injured standing in front of him, his fiery red hair pushed back, Ten was able to get a good look at him. And damn, he could swear to himself that he’s never seen a face more perfect in his entire life.

“You have a nice face.”

The words left Ten’s mouth without a second thought. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, shocked that the words slipped out. At the sound of the injured chuckling, Ten wanted nothing more but to hide away in a cave and never be seen again.

Taeyong took a step forward, forcing Ten’s eyes to follow down the tallers torso.

“I’m glad you like what you see.” When Ten’s eyes scanned back up the olders waist to meet his eyes, there was a smirk present, which sent Ten into a panic he’s only experienced rarely. He eyed the taller whose face still held the smirk against his lips.

“Uh, wait, wait no. That’s-“

“Relax, I’m just playing.”

Ten gave a heavy sigh of relief as a string of awkward silence soon followed. But the space between the two of them turned tense. Taeyong’s smile dropped from his face as he eyed over Ten’s body. Ten was guilty of exactly mimicking the other. If he knew the man, he’d probably risk it all to save him.

“Um,” Ten started, breaking the tension between the two. “My Uni class will start soon, and I really need to get going. You’re free to help yourself to the fridge, but I don’t exactly have anything but cold ramen noodles.” He picked up his keys and unlocked the door as the taller leaned against the wall.

“But.” Ten paused and looked at the other. “if you take anything from my expensive clothes, I swear I will kill you.” Taeyong raised his slit eyebrow in slight amusement.

“Sounds promising. But a broke University student who spends all their money on clothes doesn’t sound like an exact threat.”

“It’s a lifestyle. My lifestyle Taeyong. Take it or leave it.” Taeyong couldn’t help but be more amused at the attitude in Ten’s voice as he spoke his name.

“I hope you see you again.” Ten’s cheeks started to blush, hearing those words from Taeyong’s gentle voice. He couldn’t keep eye contact as he stepped out the front door.

“I’m glad to see you standing and talking. It’s a huge improvement, and as long as you keep yourself relaxed, the wound should heal soon.” Ten muttered, his eyes glued to the floor of the apartment hallway.

Taeyong grabbed Ten’s arm and gripped, forcing the younger to turn his eyes to look at Taeyong’s.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Ten. My name is Ten.” He smiled. It was the last thing he spoke to the man before he rushed off to his university classes, hoping that the conversation wasn’t going to make him even more late. He hoped that the entire events of the night and meeting Taeyong was all just a dream by the time he returned home.

“Ten.” Taeyong repeated, looking at the closed door beside him. He smiled at how simple it rolled off his tongue. For a fact, Taeyong knew that he couldn’t let this one slip through his fingers. It’s been too long since he’s talked with someone other than his family, so he knew that he couldn’t let him get away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Just as Taemin had stated, Unit 127 arrived home soon after the sun rose. They returned from Lotto City, a part of town that wasn’t touched by law. A place where most gangs created a truce among each other and parted their ways with their choices. This place was just so notorious for their gang activities, the government stopped trying to tame them.

Last night, however, wasn’t as simple as the usual gang meetups are. Things didn’t go as smoothly.

**_Flashback_ **

Sitting on a long velvet couch as if it were his throne was Byun Baekhyun, sat the owner of the most famous strip clubs in Lotto City. Some would say he was prince due to his looks, while others would call him a queen. He spent most of his time in his own club, earning money faster than any other part of Lotto City.

He was a queen in fact, with no king at his side…

As the night began to calm down, the alcoholics picking up to leave back to their regular lives and back to their families, the illuminated neon lights shadowed the movements of sinister men and women alike with activities far beyond innocent minds reach. 

It was usual to see the man staying away from the alcohol throughout the building. With the looks from Jaehyun and Chanyeol, he knew he had made the right choice of that night.

“You know Channie, you look like you need to relax. Maybe pick your choosing from my crew?” Baekhyun announced, crossing his leg over his knee as he snapped his fingers. A barely clothed woman and man stepped over to the owner and sat on either side of him.

“Damn it Baekhyun! We aren’t here to fool around with some of the whores you have hiding around here!”

Jaehyun’s typically warm and gentle demeanor was replaced with a harsh, cold one that Baekhyun had learned to strongly dislike. It always seemed that some of the most soft-hearted people don’t stay the same once they enter Lotto City.

Sure, understandably Jaehyun was one of Taeyong’s second hand men, but it didn’t stop the fact that Baekhyun ran his own business and was able to act himself around a setting that usually set an uneasy stomach to others.

In some words, Baekhyun was the queen of his own world.

“I truly understand your expressions and words. But might I remind you, that right now you’re sitting in my territory, and as a matter of fact I won’t take that type of talk about my crew here.”

“And must I remind you that you are under the orders of Taeyong, who is our boss and right now we have a job to do. So, you can shoo your ‘crew’ away and we can keep doing our work.” It wasn’t Jaehyun who spoke this time, but Chanyeol who was usually distracted by the dancing strippers on the small pole stages.

“Oh hey, you do actually pay attention to these conversations.” Baekhyun waved his hand, as the two crew members left his sides, leaving him in the room with just Jaehyun and Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, Neozone’s 127 number two in command. He was usually one to mess around during work, cracking jokes around every corner with sarcasm tracing his lips every turn. It was no joke though that he could become a cold-hearted bastard when it came to over professional work. Or even the innocent.

There was a thick rumor around the gang world that Park Chanyeol was the leader of Neozone instead of Taeyong. And sometimes, Baekhyun believed it. There were times when even with his chipper attitude, where he could crack open a skull with a hammer without even trying too hard. He seemed like a sweetheart, tall and goofy but never one to tease too harshly.

The story of how Chanyeol even became so hazardous was a secret that he planned to take to his grave, a secret that not even his closest people would know.

Each and every member that sat inside that building, understood their mission so no personnel needed to mention it. The longer they waited in silence, the thicker the air felt. As if it could be simply cut with a sharp knife blade.

And that knife blade was Ozaki Shotaro.

The sound of the front door slamming startled all three members to their feet. In the doorway stood Shotaro, the youngest member of Baekhyun’s gang of the city. He panted, a gun in one hand as the other rested against his forehead.

“Hey, hi. It’s me, um, I hate to disturb the conversation, but um,” He stole a quick glance out the door window. “We’re under attack?” he questioned, unsure of the entire situation.

With one glance to Jaehyun, they knew that this was the call.

“They’re here.”

Those words triggered the two others to grab their guns and started to load them as gunshots were heard outside the door. People’s screams echoed throughout the city’s roads as dancers quickly scurried off their stages and into the closest hiding spot they could find.

Baekhyun’s partner in crime, Kim Junmyeon, otherwise known as Suho, kept the gang hidden at a base building and tried their darndest to keep the rivals from pushing forward. But once Baekhyun arrived in the front room with the other two members, he was met with utter chaos all over his streets.

Fires had started along the roads and in trash cans as people raced in all directions in pure panic. Windows were smashed as cars were crashed into huge blockings in the middle of the road. Whoever decided to do this to Baekhyun’s Lotto City, became an enemy to every single gang in Korea.

Jaehyun, Chanyeol and Shotaro’s gang stood ground in front line groups, searching for any other allies that were able to lend a hand no matter what.

In the sheer destruction of the roads outside of the building, Chanyeol caught a glimpse of one of his fellow members in need of help, struggling to hide from the danger of the rival’s attacks. One of them sat on the ground, back pressed against a car as he shot.

Without a second thought, Chanyeol loaded his gun and burst through the door, ignoring any instructions from Jaehyun.

“Chen! I’m here! I’m here!” He dropped the gun and swung an arm under the members arm and pulled him up. Blood seeped out from the gunshot wound on his thigh, his hand pressed firm against it to try to stop the bleeding. But before Chanyeol could pull the member fully out of the rival’s harm, he stopped in his tracks.

“Johnny!”

When Chanyeol turned around, it was as if the entire world was in slow motion but himself. He watched as Johnny was being dragged away by one of the rival’s members.

“Rose! He-“

But before Rose could lunge forward, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

“What are you doing?!” She screeched, scratching at the arms around her waist.

“no! We both know Johnny is capable of dealing with them himself! But staying here we’re risking all of our lives! We need to get out of here, right now.” Yuta bellowed. His words were true, and no one could fight against that.

Chanyeol would have also run over to help Johnny, but the weight of Chen’s body next to him snapped him back to reality.

“he’s right, we need to get out of here.”

As the four members made their way back to the shattered doors of the club, the other gangs’ members were getting into their black, shiny cars.

“Hey Xiumin?? What about us?!”

“Sorry man, but gotta stay loyal to the gang!” The door slammed shut as the cars sped off as fast as they could away from the chaos.

Neozone had many allies, but now they were forced into a game of truth or dare.

“God damn it! Baekhyun, get your ass out of here! Our van is in the back alley, go!” Yuta snapped as he turned to walk the other direction.

Jaehyun was able to grab his wrist before he was able to make a step any further.

“And where the hell do you think you're going?!” He shouted, anger heard in the rumble of his voice.

“Let go of me Jaehyun.”

“Answer my question.”

“that doesn’t concern you,” Yuta pulled his wrist away from the other member. “I’ll be right behind you.” And with that as his final statement, he gave a glare to the subunits leader before disappearing into the crowd of chaos, smoke, and flames.

Jaehyun’s hands formed to fists before he turned and started in the direction of the van. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Chen to keep the older stable.

“Fuck it. Let's go. If he’s not with us in 10 minutes, we’re leaving without him.”

It was obvious that Jaehyun was fuming. No one spoke a word, no one needed to. All the group did was follow the man back to the car. Baekhyun even knew not to make a comment, he understood how his friend could just snap at the sound of any word from anyone’s mouth.

And he most definitely didn’t want that.

**_End of flashback_ **

__

~~

After the strange morning with Taeyong, Ten made it to class just about a minute before the class started. Though the exhaustion from the night before was forcing him into a state of sleep. He struggled to keep his attention on his class and his professor’s words. He mindlessly copied the notes off the board onto his notepad. He knew he had to pay attention to what the professor was saying, but the infatuation with the man in his apartment was all he could think about.

Maybe it was because of the lack of interaction with people, or maybe it was just because Taeyong was trying to be nice, but Ten’s first instinct was to believe he was catching feelings. He sure as hell knew though, the chances of seeing the fiery red head again was very slime, but he could still hope and dream.

Afterall, he’s been living in a fantasy instead of the reality around him. It was one of the best escapes from the harsh words of the world.

It was a sudden bang that pulled his attention away from his dreamy thoughts. The large doors of the lecture theatre were slammed open and footsteps marched down the steps. As Ten turned his head to look at all the commotion, he regretted it.

“Mr. Leechiayapornkul, you are under arrest for associating with Korea’s most dangerous gang, NCT and the escapement of their leader, Lee Taeyong. You have rights to a lawyer, if you can’t afford a lawyer, the state will provide one for you. Whatever you say or do will and can be held against you in the state of law.”

At the words of ‘under arrest’ Ten felt every inch of his being drained from his body. His heart sank into his stomach as anxiety started to creep into his throat. Before he was even able to register what just happened, he was pulled out from his chair and handcuffed. His eyes scanned the entire theater as students watched in shock, fear and even disgust. The eyes of his teacher gave a sympathetic message as one of his top students was being pulled out of his classroom.

He was dragged out of the room without being told of the evidence they gathered on him. For all he knew, there wasn’t any.

No.

No, was the word that raced through his head as his eyes felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He was so close to finishing the course and moving on in his life. He was not getting arrested. He could already hear the disappointment from his mother, the shame he would receive from his sisters. It was all just a stab in the heart as he shut his eyes, trying to suppress the tears.

Fortunately, Ten had no reason to fight against the police as they escorted him out of the building. Although the handcuffs were a little too much, the walk of shame to a police car was enough to understand if any student in the university would disregard him as a person. This would change how everyone in the school would see him. Now as an outcast.

~~

“Through late hours of the night, the infamous gang known as NCT was suspected to be the cause of the shootings at 3am. This shootout occurred close to the University campus and as we speak, police are conducting an investigation at the scene and questioning anyone who forth brings any suspicion. The scene is being searched-“

“What? Hey. I was watching that.”

Taemin looked up only to be met with his leader's deep brown eyes. Suddenly, all of the anxiety vanished from his chest. He felt whole again, happy to see Taeyong well and standing. Ever since Taemin left Taeyong at Ten’s, his anxiety was swirling around like a hurricane. He worried about him, but he also worried about Ten. He felt utterly guilty about leaving Taeyong with him without a proper explanation.

The wait though, to see the younger with them again reassured him that everything panned out well. Deep down, Taemin understood that Taeyong would never leave him or the family.

Taemin jumped to his feet and hugged the younger into a tight embrace, his worries crumbling away, feeling the warmth of the younger hug him back.

“Careful, Hyung… I got stabbed.”

“Oh! Sorry!!” Taemin took a step back and scanned over Taeyong. He looked well, strong for a man who did just get stabbed the previous night.

“Where are the others?”

“The Dreamies are resting except for Sehun. From what I know, Kai is sparring with Rose while Mark is tending to Chen’s wounds. I know Jaehyun and Baekhyun went back to Lotto City while Yuta is… being distant in his own way.”

“And what are you doing?”

“I…” Taemin glanced back to the tv. “I was waiting for you to return home.” A smile appeared on the younger's face.

“Aw, did you miss me that much?”

“What else?” Taemin turned his attention to the younger. “You know what you mean to me… I couldn’t lose you so I’m glad your back…”

This time, Taeyong gave a gentle smile as he pulled Taemin into a softer embrace. Taemin could tell that Taeyong understood his worry as he hugged the younger back.

“Just don’t do that again…”

“no promises…”

“I hate to ruin this sickly-sweet moment, but boss I need to talk to you. Alone.” A demanding voice forced the two of them to part and look towards the figure. Taeyong’s eyes were met with Yuta’s cold ones. It was no surprise that Yuta knew that their leader had returned.

His eyes were almost always glued to the security cameras that surrounded the entire warehouse. He had the mind of a genius, someone who would be able to hack into any system and learn about absolutely anything if he wanted to.

But the look in his eyes was a lot colder than his usual gaze. Taeyong knew something was up and he knew that it was urgent.

Taeyong turned to Taemin who gave him a gentle smile.

“Get some rest, Taemin. You’ve worked hard.” He squeezed the olders arm before following Yuta.

The walk down to the high-tech security office was silent and tense. Neither of them had to say a word to understand that things weren’t as pleasant as what Yuta would usually find on the cameras.

The room was dimly lit, only the LED lights from the many screens lit up the room.

“What is it you need to talk to me about?”

“The rival gang. I bought myself some time last night and was able to fit some of the pieces together and learn more about them which I think you’ll want to know.”

Raising his eyebrow, Taeyong waved his hand, encouraging Yuta to continue. The younger sat and started to type away as soon as his fingers touched the keyboard. Tabs of familiar faces and pages of document writing disappeared behind the taskbar.

Oh, how deeply important of a member Yuta was. He was like the walking encyclopedia of Neozone. Knowing almost everything about each individual member.

“They call themselves ‘Lumidome’. A Chinese group that consists of members in total. Highly dangerous but has a lot of good connections around the world with smaller groups. This is probably due to the fact that everyone who they associate with will either end up dead or in jail. They aren’t a friendly bunch, that’s for sure.”

Taeyong leaned forward and started to skim through the profiles that Yuta found over hours and hours of searching. He took in every possible detail that could help with their next encounter, which was bound to happen.

If it weren’t because of Taeyong’s cold and stern expression, he would even admit that the man was one of the most attractive men he’s seen.

“And their leader? Why isn’t there anything under his file?”

“Ah…. Wong Yukhei. Not much is actually circling the internet about him. Anyone who lived his presence were so shaken up. Apparently from what I learned, he’s quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, as his right-hand man did all of the talking. He seems to be manipulative and definitely not one to cross paths with. And from what I’ve seen last night in Lotto City, something's got his attention and crossed his path, and I think we’re the attention that crossed his path.”

Taeyong’s silence only made the space between the two of them even more tense. His eyes scanned over the perfect face of their leader. He was good at hiding his own concern, he had too many people to take care of, and he couldn’t let them see his worries.

Neozone was no fool to warn off strangers. They’d always have a fight if they tried to mess with them. But this group that grew faster than any other, grew uneasy in the pit of Taeyong’s stomach. Not only was he almost killed at one of the hands of the Main’s of Lumidome, but this group also had their hands over any security system in the world, letting them be able to do whatever they pleased with little to no consequences.

“It’s understandable that our security is shit, not as good as it should be due to the fact that we’ve been robbed. But… Boss, it’s not safe here anymore. Our allies are wearing thin due to what I’ve seen last night. We’ve been exposed and hell, we’re missing a member. People are getting more selfish these days and Lumidome seems like they’re gonna try to use that against us. We need to start coming up with a plan and quick before they pull their first move.”

Taeyong’s demeanor didn’t change as he struggled to hide back his rage. He loved Yuta and he knew he could trust him, but the words from his mouth were too true to be heard. They needed a plan, and now.

As the older turned to leave the room, Yuta felt a familiar discomfort in his chest. He was keeping something silent from an important person who deserved to know. A secret that he wishes he didn’t get to witness.

“Taeyong,”

“Yes?” Taeyong stopped in his tracks and looked back to the blond.

“It’s about Johnny.”

Yuta must’ve jumped when Taeyong took a step forward towards the seat. Taemin never mentioned Johnny, or when he got home. His whereabouts were a complete mystery to him.

“What about him?” 

~~

All Johnny could remember was a grip so tight that it bruised his arms. The streets of Lotto City a complete and utter mess of fire, garbage and crashed car parts. The smell of burning rubber and iron as he was fighting for his life to get out of the grasp of the one holding him. He forced his eyes open, unable to fully comprehend where he was or what was going on. But to be pulled to his senses, his vision was blocked by something. His breathing was slightly restricted.

He struggled to pull himself up, but the lock of rope behind the chair stopped him from moving. His ankles tied to the chair as he struggled to get up once more.

The sudden impact of freezing cold water washed over his entire body as he sat still. The potato sack over his head, forcing him to struggle even further to breathe, as he began to choke. The bright light impact on his eyes made him involuntarily shut them. He choked on the remaining water and shuddered. Finally adjusting, he opened his eyes and slowly scanned the area around him.

From what he could tell, it was an old warehouse, but most definitely not Neozone’s. Lurking in the darkness, Johnny could see torn apart ships and engines. He was in the old harbour. He pulled again on the rope that kept him restrained until he heard the solid footsteps from behind. His entire body froze as his heart sank to his stomach. He swallowed dryly and took a slow deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

He listened until he was able to view the one walking. His back was faced to him, but Johnny could tell he was someone well taken care of. With the shine of the leather pants he wore, to the tailored jacket with silver chains on it. Johnny grimaced as his eyes watched the man turn around.

The man sat in a chair, not too far from where Johnny was positioned, but it was as if he had his own throne just sitting there. Another man came up beside him, emerging from the darkness. He was blond and tall. Dressed just as nicely as the seated one.

The brunette gave a nod, which confused Johnny until he felt the ice-cold water rush over his body all over again. He coughed in response, shutting his eyes tight as the sting of water entering his eyes pained through his entire head.

“I assume you know why you’re here, Johnny Suh.” A deep voice hummed, clear as day. Forcing his eyes open, he looked at the two men. At first glance, he believed the two of them were brothers, but with the clearly different facial features, and postures, he could tell that they were nothing alike.

“You’re the damn rivals.”

“Hey now, you don’t need to use such language with us. We just want to get to know you.” The brunette crossed his knee over his leg as his hands began to fiddle with the rings aligned on his fingers.

“You won’t get an answer out of me. You’ll have to beat me up senseless before you can get a word from me.” Johnny threatened. The blond shook his head with a low hum.

“Now that’s not the response we wanted.” His eyes felt as if they pierced through Johnny’s soul and devoured it. He was shivering from the cold and already feeling woozy from the water. The brunette gave another nod, looking to Johnny’s right side. But before he was able to glance to his side, his face was pummeled with a fist, sending what felt like needles through his entire jaw.

Blood started to swell in his mouth as he spat it out on the floor in front of him.

“Now. You play nice with us, and we’ll play nice with you.” The blond stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the tied-up Korean. His hand gripping his chin, so he could get a good view of him. “Sound like a fair deal?”

Johnny’s eyes glazed over as he shot a fierce glare at him.

“Fuck you.” He muttered, his mouth tasting of blood. The blond’s expression fell. His face became cold and his eyes distant. He walked back to the one in the chair before pausing.

“It’s a shame… You have such a pretty face too.” The brunette stood, fixing his jacket. He looked directly into Johnny’s eyes. His own brown ones reflecting Johnny’s position in a cold gaze. He gave another nod, before his figure started to disappear into the darkness alongside the blond.

Johnny’s heart started to race as he pulled harder on the rope binding him.

“Shit!!” He roared looking at his surroundings. There was no way out of this position. Next thing he knew, there was a face in front of his own. What looked like just black eyes stared at him as the man in front of him gave an evil smile.

He fisted a handful of Johnny’s hair and pulled his head up, bringing forward a yell from the seated one. He pulled his head to the side as his eyes examined Johnny’s jugular. He tried to fight off the hand, but nothing of his motions would get the man off him.

The white haired gave a pleasing hum before he let go of the black locks in his hand. Johnny’s eyes gave off a heat of hatred to the other as all he received in return was a sinister smile.

“He was right, you did have a nice face.” He hummed, before all Johnny can remember seeing was a fist aiming straight at his eyes. 

~~

Sitting in the quiet space of an all grey room, Ten was seated with his hands handcuffed to the center of the table. His fingers ran along the details in the palms of his hands as he awaited for the officers to return to the room.

He hadn’t been interrogated before, but he understood what comes with it due to watching all of the tv shows with his sisters when he was a child. A silent swirl of anxiety was trapped inside his chest. Like butterflies stuck under a net with the struggle to escape. The smallest sound outside of the metal door sent a shiver down Ten’s spine. He was surrounded by a world of law he knew was different from the laws in Thailand.

The words of what the officer said to him repeated in his mind,  _ Being taken into custody for questioning about your interactions with the gang Neozone, and their leader Lee Taeyong.  _ He was genuinely curious about what Taemin got himself into. He began to wonder if Taemin knew of the situation, wondered if Taemin knew he was the leader of Korea’s most dangerous Mafia gang.

But then again, with all of the drama in his apartment the previous night, he wouldn’t second guess if Taemin was somehow involved. He gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He remembered seeing Taemin’s eyes that night. They reflected exactly what he felt the day he left Thailand for Korea.

He didn’t tell his mother about his leaving, nor his sisters. Just a note on the kitchen table, telling them he’ll be gone for a while. Taemin’s eyes reflected exactly what he hid behind an emotionless face the day he got on a plane. Imagining the scared, shaken up Taemin at his door with a bleeding forehead and a limp body by his side began to make more sense.

He was just beginning to put the pieces together when the metal door opened, bringing Ten’s attention to the two people who entered the room. One was dressed in a police uniform as he sat across from him, while the other was dressed in a nicely pressed suit and stood by Ten’s side.

“May I have a minute with my client?” His features were soft as his eyes looked at the officer. Though he just sat down, he gave a simple nod before leaving the room to the two.

The man looked around the room before he set down his briefcase on the table. He sat across from Ten as his fingers linked with each other. He had gentle eyes, a light brown. Ten always believed that a person’s eyes can tell you a lot about who they are. And as he looked at this man’s eyes, he felt safe and calm in his presence.

“I’m Cha Eunwoo. I’ll be your lawyer. Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure that the conversation is driven in the right direction and not intended to cause any other stress you may already be feeling.” Ten let out a soft sigh as he nodded.

“I’m Ten. I'm honestly glad that you’re here, I haven’t lived here for long and yet I’m sitting in an interrogation room.” He chuckled nervously, his hands now fiddling with the chain connected to the handcuffs.

Eunwoo gave a gentle nod.

“I can understand. Now, I want you to know you don’t have to answer something if you don’t feel comfortable answering it. I can understand the pressure you must be feeling right now, but as soon as the officers can get their answers, you will be able to leave this place.” Eunwoo assured.

With another small nod, Eunwoo faced the mirrored window and gave a nod. He pulled out the seat next to Ten and sat down. The officer returned to the room, forcing Ten’s anxiety to go spinning out of control all over again. He still couldn’t believe that he was seated in handcuffs, but all of it was happening. It wasn’t a fantasy.

“Now, Mr. Leechiayapornkul,” The officer turned on a recording device. “This device will just document our conversation. There’s nothing to worry about.” The older man linked his fingers and leaned forward against the table.

“What were you doing last night around midnight?” Ten’s mind was racing. He tried to remember what he was doing by midnight, and what he could remember was a simple answer away.

“Getting ready for bed, so I would be able to get up at a reasonable time this morning.” In the corner of his eyes, Eunwoo crossed his leg over his knee and placed his hands in his lap.

“And were you woken up at all during the night?” Ten’s hands fiddled with the chain. He didn’t quite know how to answer that, and that’s when his lawyer stepped up.

“You don’t have to answer that.” He hummed in response. Ten looked at him with pure confusion before he looked back to the officer sitting opposite from them.

“I was.”

“Do you recall what time?” The officer pressed. Ten swallowed dryly. From how his lawyer looked at him, he found himself creating a lie behind his truths.

“Um, I think it was around 4 or something like that?” He said, struggling to keep his composure of just lying to an official government officer.

“What woke you up?”

“My best friend. When I opened the door,” Ten paused but kept his eye contact with the officer. “He was drunk, so I took him in.” Ten felt Eunwoo’s eyes on him as his body began to feel warmer. He hoped to high hell that it wasn’t noticeable.

“He was drunk? How drunk?”

“Enough to not speak proper words to me. He slurred everything. This morning,” He shot a glance to Eunwoo. “before I left for school, he was on the couch and explained to me that my place was closer than his own and decided to walk to mine so he didn’t have to drive.”

“A very responsible friend you have there.” Ten gave a small nod before he bowed his head.

“Thank you.”

Eunwoo suddenly made a movement and sat forward. He placed his hands on the table and looked at the officer.

“May I ask how this has any connection to the involvement of my client in the shooting from last night?” His voice was firm and steady, professional. The officer was taken aback by Eunwoo and cleared his throat from how sincere the lawyer was.

“The shootings from last night were suspected to be the shootings of the gang Neozone. Any persons who were awake during the time zone of 2am to 3am is under questioning.”

“If my client was in bed from 2am to 3am, what are you implying?”

“Sir, I’m just doing my job and making sure that no one from the Neozone gang wandered into someone’s house to hide from the police until everything calmed down. Now we have suspicions that Mr. Leechiayapornkul was involved due to the conversations one of his neighbours heard outside in the hallway.” Ten’s entire body tensed at those words. Was the conversation with Taemin so loud that it brought his neighbours attention to it? Worry started to eat him from the inside out.

“What did they hear?” He asked, the words slipping past him before he could stop himself. Eunwoo then lifted a hand, as if to silence the handcuffed one.

“Did that conversation have anything to do with Neozone or Lee Taeyong at all?”

“Well…” The officer hesitated. “We have it written down that his next-door neighbour heard the commotion and was about to knock on the door when she heard someone heading to the door. But that’s all the information I can disclose as of right now.”

“So, due to my client’s friendship, there is a sneaking suspicion that he is possibly involved with gang activities?”

“We don’t know if the man that went to Mr. Leechiayapornkul’s apartment had any connections to the gang.” The officer admitted.

Eunwoo stayed silent for a second. This exchanged silence gave Ten a moment to breathe. He didn’t realize, but he was holding his breath almost the entire time Eunwoo was interrogating the officer. The interrogation changed, his lawyer was now working on getting answers from the officer instead of the officer getting answers from Ten. Secretly, deep in Ten’s core, he was glad he wasn’t in the spotlight at the moment.

“I believe firmly in my client’s words that he was woken up at 4am due to a drunken friend’s arrival because his place was closer.”

The officer simply gave a nod before he turned his attention back to Ten.

“Do me a favour, what is your friend's name?” Ten’s throat closed up on himself. He didn’t know whether to actually say his name or create a fake name to go along with the fake truth. He went to put a hand through his hair, but his wrist was stopped not even halfway there. He took a steady deep breath before he looked at the officer.

“his name is Kim Taemin.”

The officer looked into Ten’s eyes before he turned off the recorder. He stood and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and set it down on the table.

“You’re free to go. But we will give you a call if anything comes up or if you need to be brought back in for more questioning.” And with that, the officer left the room. Ten’s entire body was shivering but not because he was cold. He had gotten away with lying to a police officer, with a lawyer who knew the rights and freedoms better than anyone else in the room.

Eunwoo unlocked Ten from the handcuffs before he grabbed his briefcase.

“Come with me.” Ten rubbed his wrists as he stood from the table. He finally was able to run his hands through his hair, his stress levels were increasing the more he had to lie through his teeth. He spent a moment just standing there with his eyes closed and his hands in his hair. Today most definitely wasn’t as good of a day as he hoped it would be.

He walked out of the building next to Eunwoo. There wasn’t much to talk about between the two of them, but Ten already felt guilty about lying to the officer. But deep down, he knew that if he had told the truth, it wouldn’t be an easy trial. He was now wrapped up into something way beyond his control and he was scared.

He didn’t even know if he could trust Eunwoo, his own lawyer. And yet again, he was right.

A large black escalade pulled up as the back door swung open. Another man was in the van with a girl with long brown hair. Both members wore masks, as they reached out and grabbed Ten by the wrists. Eunwoo pushed him in before he hopped in as well, slamming the door shut as the tires of the van screeched against the pavement. 


	4. Chapter Four

The room was dark as tension lingered in the air of the bedroom. The events of the previous night were swirling around his head, as Yukhei sat on the end of the bed. He was proud to say that they were making an indent on Neozone’s allies, as well as the group itself but the lingering thoughts of how long this could take started to roam his head.

But what was he worried about? He held so much of the world in the palm of his hand that he didn’t need to worry about the idea of defeating Neozone to take over the Korean systems. But still, those worries tend to fill his mind more often than he’d like to admit.

He ran his hands through his hair as he let out a silent sigh. He wanted to go for a walk, the way he used to in the streets of Sha Tin, China. Just to think and plan as he goes. Even though he has a proper full plan set out already in motion, he needs to prepare for the future once they conquer Korea.

The ruffling of the blanket pulled his attention to the member that shared a bed with him. Yifan’s tired eyes blankly stared at the wide-awake member before he stretched out and sat up. His hair was a mess as he draped an arm over Yukhei’s shoulder.

“What’s got you up?” He muttered, his deep voice husky and low like a rumble. He threaded his fingers through the brunette’s hair as he placed a kiss on the younger's shoulder.

With all of the thoughts running through his head, some time with Yifan was what he needed. As his eyes closed, his head fell gently against the olders. He didn’t want to admit that he was more stressed than usual, but he couldn’t tell a lie to him.

“I have to be honest and admit that I’m a little bit stressed about the overall situation with Neozone.” Yifan looked at the younger one with the smallest frown. He tangled his fingers in Yukhei’s hair as a way to try to relax the younger.

“Why are you stressed? You’ve had this plan for months, and it’s going perfectly.” He hummed, trying to read the brunette’s expression.

“It’s honestly just a worry that they could possibly be stronger than us. But then again, there isn’t anyone who has overpowered us, so why am I worrying?”

The tone in his voice sounded more of a plea than he wanted it to sound. The expression of Yifan’s face softened in a slight worry before a gentle smile appeared on his face. He rested a hand against Yukhei’s cheek and ran his thumb against the younger's bottom lip.

“I understand your worry, I do. But I think rest should help ease your mind.”

Pulling the younger back down into bed, he linked his fingers together with Yukhei’s. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand before turning the younger's face to look at him. It was read all over Yukhei’s face that something more was troubling him, but Yifan knew not to press him about it.

He softly pressed a kiss to his lips before he got comfortable once again next to the younger. Yukhei buried his face into Yifan’s hair, taking in his scent and pulled him close. Maybe the comfort of Yifan really was all he needed.

~~

Panic arose in Ten’s chest as he pressed his back against the wall of the moving van. His mind was racing as he looked at Eunwoo. It must have been read on his face, when Eunwoo held up his hands.

“Relax. You’re fine.” The soft voice commented. Ten’s entire being was frozen in one position. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to talk. He only ever saw this in TV shows, but now he was in the midst of a kidnapping. He was getting kidnapped.

“You got him?” A higher pitched male voice shouted from the front of the van.

“We got him!”

The girl took off her mask and ran her hand through her hair. Ten’s eyes couldn’t help but scan every single being in the van, so he could be able to go to the police about being kidnapped if and whenever he was able to escape.

The girl had beautiful brown eyes with dark eyeliner as she eyed him. She held what looked like a knife in her hand, clean and closed.

“Panic too much, and bad things could happen to you.”

Ten swallowed dryly as he closed his eyes. He told himself that if he kept his eyes closed for a little, and opened them, he wouldn’t be in the middle of a moving van with three of his kidnappers. That simply didn’t work.

Eunwoo threw off his tie and put the briefcase in a bag before shoving it to the side. He looked at Ten in the eyes, feeling his stress and fear. He gave a soft hum before he shuffled forward. Ten, in self defence, pulled his body closer to himself as he tried to swing a fist at Eunwoo.

With ease, Eunwoo grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

“Ten, seriously. Relax. I know you're scared, and I know you’re stressed out over everything, but it will all be explained once we get there. Trust me.” His calming voice actually made an impact on the smallest mindset.

Ten never realized, but his hands were shaking. His mind continued to race with options he could do as soon as the door would open again. But reviewing the state of each member in the van, many of his options were narrowed down to only a selective few.

As the group sat in silence on the ride to wherever the hell they were going, Ten made a mental note in his mind to make a Will as soon as he got out of the situation. Make a will, tell his mother he loves her, and visit his sisters.

But as the van was put to a harsh stop, he quickly realized that there was a chance he might never get to do any of that again.

“We’re here.”

The door slid open as the girl jumped out of the van. Everything was moving so fast that Ten didn’t even get to attempt an escape. He looked at Eunwoo with pure fear circulating through his blood system. Eunwoo’s soft eyes only put Ten a little more at ease.

As they walked further into what seemed like a parking garage, Ten hit an understanding. None of the members that surrounded him seemed like they wanted to harm him. None of them, except the woman, had weapons. Not even Eunwoo, who at this point, he trusted the most. Overall, the man did help him get out of further interrogation.

The tallest out of the bunch pulled off his mask and pushed open one of the doors. He gestured for the group to go in, when Eunwoo insisted that Ten go in first.

Inside the room was pure amazement. The infrastructure was absolutely stunning. Statues stood tall in all 4 corners of the room as it was lavished with purple, red and gold fabrics. In the center of the room was a throne type chair. Spikes coming from every side.

Once she made eye contact with Ten, she smiled. By first glance she seemed like a true sweetheart. Her eyes told you love stories, but the spiked rings on her fingers told you stories of misery. Her entire body decked out in spikes and leather.

Lisa Manobal. Though she looked as if she was harmless, you give her the wrong look, and you’ll be dead to her in seconds. Of course, Ten didn’t know this of such a beautiful woman.

“I’m glad you came back safely.” She said, her voice soft and humble like. Eunwoo bowed his head to her as Ten mimicked the taller.

“He’s here with no injuries whatsoever. Like you ordered, ma’am.” She gave him a gentle smile before she made eye contact with Ten. Not only did her eyes send butterflies through his throat, but her posture also made him feel weak beneath her. Just by looking at the room around her, and how she was treated by the others, it was as if she was royalty.

Ten gave a nervous smile, unsure of who she really was and what he was doing in such a decked-out room.

“I doubt they explained anything to you,” She walked over to him before shooting a glare towards Eunwoo. He shuffled off with the other two in the room. “I’m Lisa. Lisa Manobal. I believe your friend's name is Taemin?”

The familiarity of the name shot mixed signals throughout his core. From being worried to being relieved, he was just glad to hear his name from someone who seemed to be in the same department as Taemin.

“You know him?”

“He asked me to bring you here-“

“where is he?” Ten stated, before letting her finish. The raised eyebrow as she looked at him, showed him that she wasn’t used to being interrupted.

“He’s in the back room waiting for you, go ahead. I bet you’ve had a stressful day.” Ten ever so slightly rolled his eyes to her words. Was he having a stressful day?

Lisa was genuinely entertained by Ten’s reactions to her simplistic words. She would have to agree that he in fact was someone she would want to have a full-on conversation with, once war wasn’t amidst them and their connections.

Swinging the door open, Taemin jumped to his feet. He made eye contact with the one he asked for help. Ten’s eyes were scared but his facial expression told otherwise. That was one of the things he connected with Taeyong. Both men were good at hiding their concerns behind their faces.

“Ten…”

The younger member rushed over to Taemin and hugged him as tight as he was allowed to. Knowing that Taemin was safe and being in Taemin’s embrace almost made him crack under the pressure. Taemin’s arms around him felt comforting as his entire day was one hectic incident after the other.

But as his mind registered what was going on, he pushed Taemin back, with tears seen in his eyes.

“You have to tell me what the hell is going on Taemin. No stalling. No lying. Tell me everything.”

He could see in Taemin’s expression that it wasn’t going to be something good. He could tell he was in for the ride of his life, learning about what Taemin was involved in. But damn it, he deserved to know after today.

~~

The stress of learning about Johnny’s whereabouts forced Taeyong to pace back and forth on the open floor plan of the warehouse. Seen in his eyes, he was very unhappy with the results of the fight of the previous night. Rage emitted from him as he muttered nonsense to himself, creating his own plan in his mind.

The Dreamies sat around a table, watching their leader pace back and forth. They could only imagine the level or anger he harbours inside. Jisung felt especially guilty in the same room as Taeyong. He believed that the leader was upset over the missing files, not just the whole shebang that occurred.

Mark sat on the edge of the table top, fiddling with Jaemin’s brass knuckles, while Jaemin himself sat next to him. They sat in their own comfortable silence, while the other Dreamies discussed among themselves about their own defences around the building.

“What do you think is on his mind?” Jaemin questioned, watching as Taeyong ran his hands through his already messy red hair.

“I’m not quite sure, but I can tell that it’s not something good.”

“It’s probably about last night to be honest… We’re all too shaken up about it to even talk about it with each other…” Mark looked to the younger member before he threw his arm around his shoulders.

“Relax Jae, things will be okay. We’ll be okay, isn’t that right boys?” Mark announced a tad bit louder for the rest of the boys to hear.

“Huh?”

The attention of the boys were now put on Mark and Jaemin.

“We’re all going to be okay.”

His eyes met with Sehun’s. The older member gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut, but he knew that Sehun could keep things under control with the Dreamies if things went south.

“We’ll be fine.” Sehun announced, giving a smile to the younger boys.

Jisung gave a look to his hyung that made Sehun feel sorry for him. Though he was the youngest member of the Dreamies, he still had a lot of things to learn. Being put in charge of the files was an easy job when he joined the gang, but now after this, he began to wonder if Jisung regretted joining at all.

Standing, he joined beside Jisung and put an arm around him.

“Hyung, what if he’s even more upset about the files than I think he is…?”

“No, I don’t think that’s what’s on his mind at the moment. I think the entire issue with the fight and Johnny’s disappearance is what’s on his mind. I think you’ll be okay.” Sehun vowed. Hearing those words, Jisung was set to ease. Sehun had that effect on the Dreamies. He was able to calm them down easily, some thought he was good with teenagers while others said he was still in that mind set of a teenager.

But everything was disrupted when a door slam caught every single member's attention. All Dreamie members got to their feet and readied their fists for a brawl.

“Relax everyone, it’s Jaehyun.” Taeyong announced, holding up his hand in defence. Almost instantly, all boys sat back down with ease. The prior night really startled them to a point where any sound could set them off in fight mode.

“Reports?”

“Baekhyun is back with his crew. But I have to be honest, that place is an utter mess. Lotto City used to be a place for communications, but now it’s a place for fighting.” Jaehyun stated, exhaustion seen all over his face.

Taeyong patted his arm before clapping.

“I need everyone here right now. A meeting is called!” He announced, his voice booming through the warehouse.

As each member joined the center of the warehouse, around Taeyong, a low murmur was heard. Every member wanted to take part in revenge. Every member wanted to help take down the rivals, and every member worried about each other.

Taeyong’s eyes scanned around the room before a dark frown covered over his face.

“Where’s Taemin?”

“He’s with Lisa and the cartel. He’s okay.” Doyoung announced amongst the crowd. At least some of his worries were set to ease, but he had a plan to set out to his gang.

“Jaehyun came back from Lotto City with an update.” The room became silent as directions were put on the second-hand leader, Jaehyun.

“Alright. The city is a mess. From cars flipped over, to shops with windows smashed in and good stolen. Baekhyun returned to EXO, and they're currently working on their defences as well as cleaning up their territory. From what I saw, even if we are fighting our own battle, it’s a good idea to try and give as much help as they need.” A quiet murmur started up all over again.

“Why?” Yuta stated, not even giving it a second thought to his question.

“Yuta, they’ve helped up through a lot, we owe them this. If it were Neozone that got destroyed, they would be here helping us with the clean up as well.” Taeyong boomed. The silence settled over the gang once more to Taeyong’s words. He was right. With that strong of an alliance with EXO, the group would do anything to protect them, so it was only fair that Neozone does the same back to them.

The group was completely silent. Taeyong saw the emotional distraught among all of his members and understood that the events of yesterday still lingered in their minds, fresh.

“Listen… I know that we’ve been through a hectic day yesterday. But with the rest from today we have to get back on our feet. We can’t let a simple robbery drown us. We have deeper issues to be facing, so lighten up and get your game on.” Taeyong started.

“Now, for starters we need to figure out a plan. It’s going to be stressful, but we need to find a way to get Johnny back home safe and sound. I want everyone on board with this and all hands-on deck.”

“Boss, isn’t he with the rivals?” Taeyong turned his attention to Yuta to answer Jaemin’s curiosity.

The two members shared a silent agreement before Yuta turned towards the Dreamie.

“Our rivals are known as Lumidome. China’s most dominant mafia gang, and as a matter of fact, the gang that is holding all of China in the palm of their hand.”

“So, to answer your question, Jaem, yes. He’s with the rivals. And with the information we have, we need to be ready to get our boy back. We all know he would do the exact same for any one of us.” Taeyong stated, looking around the room to his family.

“How are we going to do that though…?” Mark’s question left the entire group silent. Even Taeyong who was still struggling to come up with a plan.

“Well… First I think we need to stop and think about what we need to get done around here. Yeah, 127, you’ve been cleaning up the place, and thank you.”

The members from 127 nodded their heads, bandanas wrapped around their heads as some wore gloves.

“Dreamies. Our security is slacking. We need you to keep looking out all around the building. If that means only 2 per exit, then so be it.”

Sehun gave a small glance to Mark. The younger member looked to him but gave a firm nod.

“We can do that.”

“Anything for the family right?” Haechan said, bowing a dramatic 90 degrees before he shot Taeyong a smile. The red head gave him a look before he turned his attention back to Mark and Sehun.

“I trust the two of you to be able to get everything figured out as soon as this meeting is over.” His eyes scanned the faces of each member. “Like I said, there is no way I’m going to stay for someone slacking off right now. This place is our home, and we’ve been invaded. We need every single member to do their darndest to make sure this place stays safe.”

“The place is much less happy without Johnny, so how are we gonna get him back?” Chen spoke up, his arm wrapped around Chanyeol’s shoulder as he leaned into the younger for support.

Chen’s leg was bandaged the best it could. The bleeding stopped once they arrived back home, and Chanyeol did everything in his power to keep him from losing anymore.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get all the hands-on deck to get him home. This place is number one priority though. Johnny would even agree. Now, Jaehyun.” Taeyong paused, looking to the member who had a tired but determined face.

“I want you to contact them. If you can’t, try to contact someone who has closer relations to them. Get them to meet up in Lotto City in a month. The city should be cleaned up by then, and if they don’t show up?” Taeyong paused. Every single member smiled, knowing exactly what his next words were.

“We’ll pay them the usual Korean greeting.” Taeyong declared, his voice low as he smirked.

Every single member howled, cheered in the idea of getting their own revenge on the ones who walked into their territory.

~~

The blurred vision slowly started to become clearer as Johnny was waking up. His entire body was stiff and sore. He felt as if his gut was being torn apart and his face felt swollen. With a quiet groan, he sat himself up.

He was still in the harbour, for the smell of water and seaweed filled his nose. But once he got a better look at what was around him, the realization of where he had struck him like lightning. Large metal bars circled him, with chicken wire blocking any way for him to get out. Johnny was stuck in a cage.

A soft hum was heard from around him. He struggled to get up on his feet but slammed his head into the top of the cage. With an audible groan, he knelt back down. His head started to throb.

“Son of a bitch…”

“Good morning kitten.” A familiar voice echoed from behind. Johnny’s entire core filled with rage. His entire body ached because of that damn voice. That damn man. He looked back to see the white-haired boy, sitting on a chair.

His eyes looked empty as he looked back at Johnny. It felt as if his entire being was just evil. Dressed in all black, he leaned forward to get a better look at the one caged. His knee started to bounce, which drove Johnny up the wall. What he hated about this man, was that he looked so weak and little, but was able to beat him to a pulp with ease.

Though the other man seemed so much more relaxed than Johnny, he still seemed to be on edge. As if he wasn’t finished with Johnny before he passed out. His hands were wrapped in bandages, meaning that even though Johnny was on the receiving end, he still hurt the white-haired man.

“Your pretty face will need a lot of healing… I don’t think you’ll look the same from before.” He taunted, leaning back in the chair only to cross his arms over his chest. Johnny growled as his glare shot glass shards to the other.

“I hate you.”

“Ouch… You haven’t even met me.” He said, putting a hand on his chest as if his entire being was hurt due to Johnny’s harsh words.

“I hate you.” Johnny snarled. His hands formed to fists, as he imagined sending a fist full right against that pretty face of his. He wanted nothing more than to see him on the ground, bleeding. He wanted this man to be in his position.

He knew for a certain Taeyong wouldn’t be happy about this situation, so maybe the leader would take some convincing to let him do what he pleases to that pretty face of the white-haired.

“Calm your eyes kitten,” The man stood and wandered closer to the cage. “there’s no way you’ll be getting out of here.”

Johnny spat at him, aiming for his face. The man jumped back, avoiding the spit before he gave Johnny a disappointed look.

“I was going to go easy on you, but now…” the man cooed, starting to walk around the cage. “I don’t think I want you.”

“Whatever your  _ boss  _ plans to do to Neozone, won’t get done. My boys are so much more powerful than you think they are.” Johnny snapped, rage seeping out of each word from his mouth.

“Then how can you explain the fact that you’re here?” The man said, kneeling down once again to get a good look at Johnny.

The look in the other’s eyes told Johnny that no one had come for him. No one had tried. With the smallest feeling of despair, he threw his fist into the chicken wire.

The man before him stood.

“Now, I’ve got orders to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don’t get out or hurt yourself. You’ve got yourself a bucket, and food will be brought to you. But you’ll have me as your company.”

“I’d rather rot alone thanks.” Johnny spat back. Spending more time than needed with this man, made Johnny think that the world was beating him up for no reason.

The man looked carelessly into Johnny’s honey-filled eyes.

“And I’d rather not smell it, but here I am.” Johnny’s entire mood was encased with rage. What he’d do to get this man in his spot, sitting in a cage with pain everywhere on his body.

“Was the blond your leader?”

“Why would I tell you that? Just so you can report it back to your ‘family’?”

“I swear!!” Johnny stood, keeping low as not to hit his head again. “You think of my family as a toy you’ll get destroyed by every single member in one sitting.”

The white-haired man smiled, seeming fully interested in the rage Johnny held hidden.

“Relax, kitten.”

“I’m not your damn kitten.”

The man sat back down on the chair he originally was sat in. He crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back. His eyes bored into Johnny’s soul. The empty eyes that told you nothing but years of torment.

“What happened to you?” Johnny questioned, unsure he wanted the actual answer so soon. He didn’t even know the man.

The white-haired paused, before pulling his attention away from him. The silence that came from the man answered Johnny’s question without words. The man had a past, and now here he was. But hell, everyone who is part of the mafia here had a past. Even Johnny.

“What should I call you then, Kitten?” the man asked, pulling the attention away from the silenced answer.

Johnny just shook his head as he sat back down in the cage.

“Forget about it. Call me whatever the hell you want. As long as I get to call you bastard each time.”

A smirk appeared against the white-haired man’s lips.

“Bastard huh? Xiao Jun. That’s my name. But bastard sounds fine too.”

~~

The room had fallen into a silence. Ten was in shock. Everything Taemin unloaded on him was a lot to take in. But he understood who Taeyong really was now. He understood why he would see Taemin walking around late at night. He understood everything now. Even the kidnapping.

Taemin sat uncomfortably in the silence. He was scared, nervous. His hands shook as he waited for Ten to say something. Anything at this point. He was always scared about losing the people closest to him and the idea of losing Ten buried a hole in his heart.

Ten could feel the uneasiness from the older man. He knew he was sitting in silence, an utter silence that could cause anyone’s anxiety to curl in on itself. He closed his eyes and linked his fingers together.

Many thoughts filled his head. What to say to Taemin. What to do next. He was wrapped up deeply in this situation now, there was no way he would be able to get out. His entire life goal could be burned in an ashtray because of this.

“How would I get out of this?” Was all he could bring himself to say.

“I… I’m not quite sure. No one’s really left the gang before.”

Ten looked at Taemin. He could see the eyes of pure fear. That’s when his heart started to throb. He felt so guilty for those words. Standing, he accompanied his friend. He took his hand and sighed.

“Then, if you’re wrapped up in this, I’m going to be just as deep as you.” He stated, looking at Taemin in the eyes. There was a wave of emotion that hit over Taemin.

His core felt as if it shriveled up but got restored. He worried about Ten a lot. His biggest worry was his reaction about what life he leads during the night. But this wasn’t any of the outcomes he imagined in his mind.

“What are you saying?”

“I’ll join. I don’t know what to do exactly, or how any of this works, but I… I want to join you. I want to be able to call you my friend without worrying that you might think other wi-“

“You are my friend! You’re my best friend.” Taemin interrupted. He gripped Ten’s hand and looked at him. “I wouldn’t trade the world for our friendship.”

Ten was taken aback. He’s never had a friend this devoted to being there for him before. Yes, his sisters were a different situation, a completely different situation, but he believed that Taemin was going to stick with him from the first moment he met him.

As he took a deep breath, Ten pulled Taemin into another hug.

“I don’t want you to join just because you're worried about my friendship with you. You could get hurt and I don’t want you hurt.” The older muttered, his mind racing with the worry of everything horrible happening to Ten.

“And what about your life?” He looked at the younger member beside him. “Your career… Your family…”

“I never really had a family that supported me as much as you do. And, if I can finish university, then I can become your group nurse.” Ten stated, a small giggle behind his lips.

“Well… I think overall, we’ll need to get you a conversation with Taeyong before anything gets settled, as.. long as your sure about it.”

The two sat in a silence that wasn’t as intense or anxiety inducing as before. Taemin fully understood if Ten didn’t want to actually join. It was a tough job, but he knew that everyone looks out for everyone.

Ten knew what he was considering was dangerous. He knew that even though Taemin was his best friend, he was also a completely different person behind the screen. What he was considering joining was a gang. The mafia, Korean mafia. Was he really going to join the mafia?

He took a deep breath before making eye contact with Taemin. He gave a small nod and Taemin felt a wave of relief but also worry hit his stomach.

Pulling his phone out, he saw the time and gasped.

“We have to go. Taeyong gets worried if he doesn’t know where we are for too long.” Taemin stood, pulling Ten up as well.

“Wait, wait. Taemin, can I still try to have a normal life in the day?” He asked, not realizing a small sound of panic in his tone.

“Don’t worry. Things will be fine.” He took his hand and dragged him out of the building. They waved a goodbye to Lisa before getting into a car which Taemin drove.

“Why, did you bring me here instead of ‘Neozone’?” Ten questioned, putting his seatbelt on.

“Neozone was under attack the other day… So, I didn’t want to worry anybody with bringing in a new face.”

“But aren’t you doing that now?”

“Can you stop making sense?” Taemin chuckled weakly. He glanced at the younger before he started the drive straight to Neozone. 


	5. Chapter Five

Through his connections, Jaehyun found a way to get on a phone call with someone who was high ranked in Lumidome. Though his worries were tempting him, he waited for the other to pick up the line.

Staying in a back room away from all the other members, Jaehyun silently paced back and forth. When someone on the other side picked up the phone, his heart almost beat out of his chest.

“I need to speak to Lumidome’s leader.”

_ “That won’t be possible. But I’m sure to send the message to him.” _

The taunt in the man’s voice across the phone irritated him. He wasn’t one to get upset easily, but he was struggling to get this close for the entire afternoon.

“I just need to speak with him for one moment.”

_ “Who are you?” _

Huffing, Jaehyun threw his hand into his pocket and leaned against the door. He rolled his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

“Neozone. So, let me speak to your leader.” He demanded, firm and strong willed.

There was a long pause which caused the smallest smirk to form on Jaehyun’s lips. He stood straight as he listened to the quiet muttering over the phone.

_ “Fine.”  _ Was all he got in answer. He hummed in approval before he awaited the other voice.

_ “What is it?”  _ The voice demanded. Instantly, Jaehyun was taken aback. The voice was softer than he anticipated. The man’s voice, even though it was demanding and straight to the point, he still felt safe. And he knew that was the worst kind of person to talk to.

“In one month from today, we as two different groups meet up in Lotto City. Gives you time to get ready and gives us time to get ready.”

_ “And why would I do that?”  _ the man asked, clearly not believing Jaehyun.

“We can discuss whatever you want to. And if you don’t show up, you’ll be expecting a surprise at your very front door.” And with that, Jaehyun hung up the phone. A shiver was sent down his spine for an unknown reason. He closed his eyes, letting the silent close around him.

All he heard was the sounds of the 127 members setting up for dinner. Not often do the members come together to have a meal. A lot of the time the independent units get their own take out or make their own food, so their jobs weren’t bothered. But due to the fact that all they had to do was protect the building, he told 127 to get dinner ready for everyone.

Jaehyun tucked his phone back into his pocket before he left the room. The smell of a number of different foods hit his nose, filling his senses with delicious scents. He couldn’t believe how hungry he actually was. He wondered if everyone was just as starving as he was.

In the kitchen, Doyoung worked away cooking the entire group a huge meal. Taeil and Jungwoo set the table for all members.

“Good work boys,” Jaehyun hummed, patting Taeil on the back. Jungwoo gave a smile to Jaehyun.

“Making the space seem nice will help everyone feel a bit better about everything.”

“Yeah. We all need it right now..” Taeil added. Both members were close with Johnny. None of them had ever thought that Johnny would be the one kidnapped. Among a discussion that occurred years ago, they all decided that Jungwoo would be the one to be kidnapped first. Of course, Johnny and his charisma stated he would save him no matter what. Now, all the members feel uneasy, and quiet.

The expressions behind the fake smiles made Jaehyun upset. He knew that Taeyong was doing everything in his power to come up with a way to get Johnny back. Maybe the group had to wait for a month for him, or maybe Taeyong was planning something else. Something to get Johnny back without much of a fight.

Neither less, he was just glad to see that the boys were considerate of each other.

Doyoung stepped in, carrying a handful of dishes. Each one had food in it, which brought Taeil and Jungwoo to his sides. They took bowls and started to set the table. His expression softened when he saw Jaehyun.

“How was the phone call?”

“Actually manageable.” Jaehyun stated. “Do you need any help?”

“everything’s done, I just need to call everyone to the meal. Unless you want to do that? I don’t know how we’re going to get the Dreamies fed though…” He muttered, setting down the plates and little cups on the table.

“We’ll bring them the food so they can eat it while on guard.” The familiar voice stated, making the members turn their attention to their boss. Taeyong stood there, his hands in his pockets as his hair was brushed back.

“I know it doesn’t sound ideal, but it’s what we have to do.” He walked over and rubbed Doyoung’s arm. “thank you for cooking for everyone.” Doyoung gave a sympathetic smile to the older member before he rushed back into the kitchen with Taeil and Jungwoo.

Now that the two members were alone in the room, Taeyong’s expression turned hard as rock. His eyes still cold as he looked at his second in command.

“how did it really go?”

“It was hard to get in contact with them at first. But I found my ways to get around the hard parts and got to speak with their leader.” Taeyong must have let his shock slip through the cracks as he watched Jaehyun smile.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t start a war with them on our end. I just told him that in a month we will meet in Lotto City, and if they don’t show up, we’ll give them a gift.” Taeyong took a long deep breath, closing his eyes. His hand ran through the deep red locks on his head as he gave a simplistic nod.

“Good. Did you get any information about Johnny?”

Jaehyun stayed silent for a little too long. It answered Taeyong’s question. Everyone was worried about him.

“Okay. I guess that can be good. But then again-“

“Don’t start worrying even more about it. Leave that part to us.” Jaehyun insisted, his voice firm as he didn’t want his leader to worry even more about Johnny’s whereabouts and his state.

Taeyong gave another nod before he gave sympathetic eyes to Jaehyun.

“We will get him back, no matter what. He’s family.” Jaehyun took that in, letting it sink in his soul as he gave him a smile.

“He is family. Like a brother to all of us in 127.”

“I know…” 

~~

Jeno stood patiently beside Kai. The two members never really got a chance to be with each other on their own time, they always had another member with them, so their conversations weren’t as difficult.

But standing guard of the back doors of the entire warehouse, together and alone, a conversation was destined to pop up.

“What do you think about the whole situation?” Jeno whispered, glancing to the older member beside him.

Kai’s expression stayed solid. He didn’t like showing his weakness to the Dreamies. Even if he may be the oldest member of the unit, he still didn’t want to worry the boys about anything that could be on his mind. They were too fragile to see their oldest worry about things.

Kai looked at him and gave a gentle hum with a shrug of his shoulder.

“It’s something that’s happened before…”

“It has?”

“It has. But we don’t really talk about it often. It happened when Sehun and I had just joined the group on our own.”

Jeno looked at his hyung with curiosity before he remembered he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the lookout. He scanned the area around them, before leaning back against the wall. 

“Jisung is pretty emotionally damaged…”

“That’s not something you should say.” Kai said, looking at him. When Jeno first joined the group, there were rumors that he heard from their allies about Kai. They told him that he wasn’t happy. That he was damaged goods. Over the years, Jeno knew not to press too much into the situation but he was still very curious about it.

“Sorry…”

Kai gave a firm nod before he looked around the area once again.

A silence settled itself in between the two members again. At first, Jeno wondered if he should have said that about the youngest member. The reaction he got from his hyung made him question things even more.

He was never told about anyone’s past. The only way he learned about some of the members was because they told him about it. He knew about Chen’s past and Mark’s. They told him one day as they trained for combat.

Jeno never told his own story either. And he wondered if Kai has ever told anyone his. He suspected that Sehun knew it though. The two members were together almost all of the time, and as they say, the two members joined at the same time. More curiosity filled Jeno’s chest as he began to wonder more and more about the family he was with.

“Jisung is just startled. He’ll be okay.” Kai muttered, disrupting the silence that settled.

“You think so?”

Kai looked to the young member and gave him a proud nod. Kai was one of the members that the boys talked about a lot if he wasn’t around. It was never anything bad though. A lot of the time, it was Mark talking about how amazing Kai was during the training, or the battles they had to face.

“I’m hungry…” Jeno complained. Kai couldn’t help but smile at the comment. He glanced around the area before he nudged the younger with his elbow.

“I am too…” Jeno smiled as he giggled.

“I wonder what we’ll be getting for dinner.” He hummed, putting his hands in his pockets as his eyes wandered around the alleyway.

Kai hummed as he mimicked the younger.

“I hope it’s chicken.” He whispered. This cracked both of them up. They smiled with soft chuckles amongst each other.

“Oo, chicken with fried rice and cold noodles.” Jeno added. Kai smiled more and put a hand on his stomach.

“Stop it! You’re gonna make me starve!” He complained in a joking manner. Jeno smacked his arm with a happy smile on his lips.

The two members slowly settled back into a silence that wasn’t awkward. It was quite comfortable. Standing outside, they listened to the sounds of the world around them. But every time a car’s tires screeched against the road, or the sound of a car honking they would get startled and prepared to fight. But it was never anything involving them.

Once the two members adjusted to the occasional car sound, they felt more at ease in each other's presence. Each member knew that they could protect the other. Even if Jeno is still a bit younger than Kai, Kai knew that Jeno would do anything to protect him.

He knew he would do the exact same. The idea of losing another member made his stomach twist. He wasn’t that close to Johnny as some of the other members, but he knew whenever Johnny wasn’t in the room.

The determination set in Kai’s mind, made it clear that he had no other objective than to follow orders and do as he’s told so they could get their member back home safe and sound. 

~~

As the car pulled into the garage of the old warehouse, Mark and Jaemin readied their weapons. But once Taemin stepped out, the two boys relaxed.

“Where the hell have you been man?” Mark set down the baseball bat and walked over to the older member, pulling him into a hug.

Jaemin still held his ground, hands in loose fists.

At first, Ten didn’t want to get out. When they pulled up to the warehouse, four members were already outside, weapons by their sides. But they got more intimidating once the car pulled into the garage.

“Just, a very important thing I needed to take care of.” Taemin replied, hugging the younger back. “Now don’t throw a fit when you see him…”

“him?” Jaemin repeated, holding up his hands. The brass knuckles clung to his fingers as he readied for a fight.

“He’s not dangerous, trust me.” Taemin looked into the car and gave a knock on the window. From the other side, Ten had to build up enough courage to get out of the car.

The white-haired boy intimidated him, but the brunette seemed soft. Due to the hug between him and Taemin, Ten believed that he might be someone he could warm up to.

But the look he got from both the brunette and the white-haired boy made him even more uneasy. For a second, Ten wanted to retreat back into the car and pretend he didn’t even take a step out.

“Mark, Jaemin. This is Ten, he’s the one who fixed Taeyong up.”

The shock that washed over both boys' faces made Ten feel a little bit subconscious of where to put his hands.

“You fixed our hyung..?” Mark questioned, starting his walk over to Ten. As if Ten’s defence system turned on all by itself, he took a step back. He didn’t quite know why, since Taemin told them he was a friend.

“No, no don’t worry.” Jaemin stated, taking off his brass knuckles. “We’re thankful.”

Mark then stepped closer to Ten before throwing his arms around him in a hug.

“Thank you…”

Ten froze in place for the moment before he slowly hugged the younger boy back.

“You’re welcome…?”

The smile on the white-haired boy made Ten feel a little less stressed when he approached to join the hug as well.

The smile on Taemin’s face when Ten made eye contact with him made him feel like he fit in just a little more.

“Alright boys, we gotta head inside. I need to talk to Taeyong.”

“he’s pretty stressed…” Jaemin popped up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know him, it’ll be fine. Keep doing good!” Taemin encouraged before grabbing Ten’s hand and walking inside of the warehouse.

Many things crossed Ten’s mind as they headed inside. How many members did this place have? Are they all like Mark and Jaemin, or are they aggressive? Who was the ‘rival’ they kept talking about? All of these questions he wished he thought of before the two even arrived at the warehouse.

The smell of food filled Ten’s nostrils as his stomach growled. The pleasing hum from Taemin made him feel even more hungrier than he was.

“What is that? It smells fantastic..” Ten muttered, not having had a proper meal in days.

“Doyoung’s one of the members. He’s the cook when the group comes together to eat dinner, breakfast or even lunch.”

They headed inside the main area of the warehouse when Jaehyun caught Taemin in the corner of his eye. His gaze first seemed peaceful, relaxed, until he saw Ten. Then a feeling that Ten never wanted to feel started to stir throughout his entire body. This man looked intimidating. His first soft expression turned hard in a matter of seconds when he saw Ten.

Taemin’s hand slipped away from Ten’s, and he began to feel like he was being left behind. As if he was staying in place as Taemin kept walking.

“Jaehyun.”

“Who is this?”

The defence in Jaehyun’s voice didn’t help Ten feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse, like he didn’t belong there at all. He felt as if this man could pull a knife on him in a matter of seconds.

But the moment Jaehyun’s defences shot up, everyone who was at the table got freaked. 127 simply just heard Jaehyun’s tone change and each man got ready for a fight.

The only one who didn’t flinch at the attitude was Taeyong. He sat at the table, still eating away.

“Relax Jaehyun. He’s a friend.”

“A friend I haven’t met.”

Seeing the boys all stand together made Ten want to shrivel up in his chest. He was beginning to wonder if he should have said yes to joining. If he didn’t, he would’ve stayed loyal to Taemin. He wouldn’t have told a soul. He would deal with the police issue later.

“Sit down.”

The demanding voice pulled everyone’s attention back to the table, even Ten’s. His eyes saw the man and his encounter ran through his mind.

Taeyong looked to the rest of the group.

“Eat dinner, Doyoung worked hard on it. It’s too good for it to go to waste.”

Slowly, the group left Jaehyun’s side and sat back down. Jaehyun was the only one who stayed standing. He approached the two of them, making Ten take a small step back. He had no idea who this man was or what he was capable of.

“Jaehyun, sit.” The red haired stood from his spot. The one in front of them didn’t even flinch. A heavy sigh left Taeyong’s lips as we wandered over. Gripping his shoulder, he pulled Jaehyun’s attention to him.

“Sit down. Eat.”

“You’re surprisingly calm for an intruder…”

His voice too quiet for Ten to hear him, the younger just stood closer to Taemin.

“Should I really be here?” He muttered. Taemin was afraid of this.

On the drive over, the scenarios ran through his head. Who would react, who would hate him, and who would love him. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to be so on edge when he saw Ten. He didn’t expect that at all.

“Don’t worry.” Taemin whispered back.

“Just sit.”

Jaehyun gave it a few seconds, looking at Taeyong with an intense gaze before he headed over to the table himself.

Taeyong’s attention was pulled to Taemin and Ten. His posture changed as he smiled to the older member.

“I worried about you, you know.”

“I know. But I’m here now.” Taemin hugged him.

“You’ve brought Ten with you I see.”

Ten didn’t know exactly how to react, so he simply waved to the gang leader.

“I have to talk to you about it.” 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the lack of posting! But here's Chapter Six! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**A MONTH LATER**

The club was completely empty with the exception of Baekhyun and his members. The workers were told to take the day off, as he closed the business for other purposes. Today was the day. He wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon, while Lotto City still was worrisome of war happening in its streets.

But as the soft hum of the music played throughout the club, he was able to relax a little bit, and stop his obsessive worrying. His second-hand man sat across from him in the almost silent room.

Suho was one of the few that had the brains to run the company otherwise. He maintained the security, weaponry, training sessions and even more. They were even closer allies with the cartel than Neozone were. Although the idea of having their rivals in the city made even him uneasy.

He remembers having to clean up the mess they made with the help of those members who weren’t injured. Luckily, some of the members from 127 helped the group clean up.

Baekhyun had never lost a member in battle or in an attempt to leave. Having the news handed to him that Johnny was kidnapped made him even more angry. Though Johnny got on his nerves at times, the two of them had more in common than he would like to admit.

The silence placed between Suho and Baekhyun as they awaited Taeyong’s arrival was deafening. Both of them had hoped that Taeyong would arrive first. They know how to handle him and his crew. It was getting darker, which was a good sign to some sorts.

But when the black car pulled up outside, Shotaro pulled open the door and peeked his head in.

“Neozone’s here.”

The silent look between the two members made it clear that things were gonna start happening soon. Suho stood and headed to Shotaro while Baekhyun’s nerves started to pick up all over again.

Taeyong, alongside with Jaehyun and Mark, walked inside the building. Baekhyun was glad to see faces he recognized as he leaned further back into his seat, trying to ease his worries.

“Baekhyun.”

“Taeyong.” He purred to the other. Crossing his leg over his knee, he watched the three members sit down across the table from Baekhyun.

All three men were definitely dressed for the occasion. From Taeyong looking the part of a mafia boss, to Jaehyun looking like a man ready for a wedding. In Baekhyun’s mind, all three looked ravishing.

“Will they return Johnny to you tonight?”

“I hope so. All of 127 are worked up and have been on edge since he was taken.”

Jaehyun, who was the second-hand man of Taeyong’s operation was closest to Johnny. The two of them always stayed next to each other and always protected each other. Although how the events happened, Jaehyun believed that Johnny could keep himself safe. He was wrong when the man didn’t return home and that started even more worrying from Jaehyun.

“The Dreamies are paranoid since it all happened.” Mark reported, a hint of worry in his voice as he tried to hold back. Taeyong’s eyes stayed directly on Baekhyun the entire time.

“How are your men?”

“Mine? Mine are fine. They’re well, healing perfectly. Although,” He paused and glanced to the front door where Shotaro and Suho stood guard. “The boys are very angry with what happened to the streets.”

“I would be too.”

“Is it just you three?” Baekhyun hummed, taking a sip of his drink. Jaehyun watched him with a hint of disgust in his eyes. He never really liked Baekhyun.

“Just us three. I didn’t want to make it bigger than it should be.”

The sound of the front door opening, forced everyone’s attention to the member. Shotaro stood there with a worried look on his face, but he gave a nod. They were here.

Taeyong took a long deep breath before looking to Baekhyun.

“You’re boys are on guard?”

“As always.”

~~

The silence lingered in the engine running car, the sound of a light rain pattering against the roof. Yukhei sat still, listening to the hum while the other members gathered their gear. Behind their car was a truck. Only they knew what was in it. Yifan sat beside Yukhei, while Xiaojun sat across from the pair.

Yukhei nor Yifan knew the things Xiaojun put their subject through. He thought about all the conversations he had with him, the beatings he went through. The idea of seeing the Neozone leaders face when he sees Johnny gives him goosebumps.

Among the group, no one knew what Xiaojun went through to become the type of person he is today. Only Xiaojun knows, and he swore to himself that he would never speak the words.

Yukhei turned to the blond next to him and gave a nod. The door opened and Yifan got out first. Xiaojun let Yukhei go next before leaving the car himself. He made eye contact with the driver of the truck and gave a simple nod.

Xiaojun watched the driver of the truck park it nearby, while the driver inside got a weapon ready. None of them knew what was in the for night, so each man or woman was ready for a fight.

The strict gaze that the three men got from the black-haired man standing guard at the door didn’t even make them flinch. Xiaojun simply gave him a smile, and that smile could make anyone feel uneasy.

The man opened the door for them as Yukhei walked in first. His eyes wandered around the club, examining every part of it. With Yifan by his side, he headed further inside, as a shorter brown-haired man led them to the room where the other few were.

Xiaojun stayed close behind the two members, knowing his place in their presence. The look of the shorter man made Xiaojun smile even more. He was a cutie in his eyes. Almost anyone was when they were met with Xiaojun’s gaze.

When the door was opened, Yukhei was met with four men sitting on the couch.

Baekhyun gave the taller a teasing smile before he gestured to the chair.

“Please sit, you’re welcome here.”

The tone in his voice made Yifan feel uneasy. They’ve met with people like Baekhyun, who know how to get their way around important people. They were one of those people, but meeting someone like them made him eager to get out of there.

Yukhei sat, his eyes scanning each member’s face. First was their white-haired man. He sat leisurely on the couch, leg crossed over his knee as a calming expression rested on his face. Next was the short sandy-haired boy. He didn’t look any older than 20 years old. Yukhei could tell that he was on edge though, scared to his wits.

Yukhei couldn’t help but smile. He then made eye contact with the pink-haired one. He looked just as intimidating as his own Xiaojun. Then finally… His eyes locked onto the red head. The two members shared an intense gaze before Yukhei pulled his eyes away first. He gestured for Xiaojun to join the two in the room.

“Now, what is it you wanted to meet us for?” Yifan questioned, still standing next to Yukhei. Baekhyun turned his attention to Taeyong, knowing fully why but he wanted the younger to say it.

With a heavy sigh, Taeyong turned his attention to Yukhei.

“First, I assume you know who we are.”

“You’re Lee Taeyong, the two men sitting next to you are Mark Lee and Yun-o Jaehyun.” Xiaojun butted in, fully knowing who they are due to his own personal research. Yifan hid a glare to their own member when Yukhei gave a simple nod.

“And you were the ones to contact us. Stopping us mid way through our plan to what? Talk?” Yukhei stated, finally talking for himself.

In most situations, Yifan would speak for him. Their bond was strong, strong enough for the two to understand what the other intends to say or wants to get through. Though Yukhei doesn’t talk often. When he does, his men stay silent until he is finished.

“I want to discuss a subject that’s very touchy for us.”

“You took one of our men.” Jaehyun added, his hands forming to fists.

The silence that they received from Yukhei only made Jaehyun even more angry. Mark on the other hand, took that chance to finally say something.

“We don’t want to start a war with you unless that’s one of your intentions. All we want is our man back.”

Xiaojun turned his attention to his own leader. Yukhei made firm eye contact with Taeyong at this. Taeyong’s eyes told him things that Yukhei knew what the result in the evenings of tonight were.

“Is that all you want?”

The three men stayed silent, trying to come up with their answer together.

“Well, you trashed my streets the other time we met here.” Baekhyun threw in his own thoughts. He looked completely unimpressed with Yukhei and his appearance.

“And my men aren’t happy that we had to clean it up. We’re still struggling to get our customers back because of your idiotic moves.”

Taeyong’s eyes darted to the older member. He understood that Baekhyun had no plans on getting involved in a gang war, but he didn’t know that Baekhyun would have this type of attitude towards China’s biggest gang leaders.

Yukhei raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

Now, Baekhyun wasn’t one to let his eyes wander around a man, but he couldn’t help but scan over this one. He was very attractive even in Baekhyun’s eyes. He met Korea’s beauty standards, if he weren’t a mafia boss, Baekhyun would try to take him into the club.

“You’re streets? I believe this place was simply a place to make deals, and come to conclusions.” He hummed. Yifan’s gaze wandered towards Baekhyun as well.

All attention was put on the club owner.

“Oh, come now boys. Calm down.” He hummed, taking a drink of his glass in front of him. “Lotto City isn’t exactly mine, but since I am the highest businessman, I tend to run things around here with ease. I get that you run your own gangs in China, and I get that Neozone here runs the gangs around here. But that doesn’t mean that both of you can trash up my streets because of a war that you’re struggling to figure out.”

Baekhyun’s words made sense in everyone’s mind sets. To Taeyong, he didn’t understand why Baekhyun’s side of town needed to be involved in a fight with Lumidome.

But to Yukhei’s plan, Baekhyun’s section of town would be his.

“That will be a topic we’ll come back to,” Yukhei stated, before turning his attention to Neozone’s leader.

Mark, in his pure mindset, didn’t want to get in the way of the intense gaze the two were to share, so he moved further back into the seat, and shot his member a look that Jaehyun knew was a look that he would remember. Jaehyun doesn’t often see any of the Dreamies in worries like this but seeing Mark’s concerned expression made him wonder if things weren’t going to be as easy as other times.

“For now, we just want to know where Johnny is. Our member, give him back and we’ll have a proper conversation.”

“And if we don’t?” Xiaojun mocked, putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned in the doorway of the room.

“You won’t like the answer to that. So just give him back.” Taeyong threatened. Yukhei liked the attitude Taeyong bearded with him. He was intense and strong willed. Demanding. Yukhei could use someone like him in his group.

“Fine.” Yukhei turned his attention to Xiaojun. Xiaojun pouted before he gave a bow to his leader. He leaded out of the room and out the building.

Jaehyun didn’t want to get his hopes too high. He knew that something had happened to Johnny.

“What did you do to him?”

“That should be a story for him to tell.” Yifan stated, taking a seat next to Yukhei.

Now Jaehyun didn’t like that answer and he could tell that Taeyong didn’t either. But they all kept themselves together as they awaited Xiaojun’s arrival.

~~

The doors opened, letting only the city lighting into the back of the truck. Johnny’s vision struggled to see everything clearly as he looked at the man who opened the back doors. Stood beside him was a white-haired man. Johnny knew exactly who that was and groaned loudly. He put his head back down and sighed.

“What now? Gonna throw me off the back of the truck and drag me along the road?”

He got a hum.

“Tempting, but sadly no. Not this time, kitten.” Johnny looked back up, watching a man get into the back of the truck and unlock the cage they threw him in. Xiaojun handed him a leash type object, and Johnny hated what happened next.

The collar was put on him and a leash hooked to it. His glare towards the man was deadly until the leash was passed off to Xiaojun.

A smile came from his lips as he pulled the leash.

“I guess you're no longer a kitten huh. A puppy maybe?” Xiaojun hummed. Johnny was just about to lunge at him when the guy grabbed both of his arms and tied his hands behind his back.

“Son of a bitch!!” Johnny growled, glaring at the man. Xiaojun held back a laugh as the man jumped from Johnny’s scream.

“Relax, you’re not gonna be stuck like this for long. This just might be the last time you and I are stuck together…” Xiaojun pouted to his own words. The idea of getting away from this white-haired psychopath filled Johnny’s core with joy. A joy that he didn’t think he could feel anymore.

“wait that must mean…” Johnny peaked out of the side of the truck and saw the club and smiled.

“Yes!! I’m home!”

Xiaojun pulled on the leash and gave him the dark soulless eyes he usually does.

“Don’t get so excited now.” He pulled on it, as he made his walk back inside the building. Johnny’s situation made Suho feel uneasy, watching how he was told what to do in a matter of seconds. This group wasn’t anything to joke about or play with, but clearly they’ll have fun playing tricks on you.

Xiaojun walked in first, smiling to the group of men before pulling Johnny in. But the look Johnny got from his familiar members made him realize just how messed up this situation was.

“Give him back, Xiaojun.” Yukhei purred, leaning back in his seat. Xiaojun sighed but unhooked the leash. His hands busy untying the rope bounding Johnny’s hands together.

While Xiaojun was working away with the rope, Johnny got to look at each of his members dead in the eyes. Jaehyun looked worried for his well being, understandably. Mark looked overjoyed to have him back, while Taeyong’s eyes told him no.

And yet he knew exactly what Taeyong was talking about.

Once free, Johnny rubbed his wrists and looked to Xiaojun. Before he knew it, his fist was slamming into Xiaojun’s face, forcing the man to stumble back and grip the wall to stay standing. Every single member in the room stood, wiping out their guns or knives.

Baekhyun stayed seated, casually sipping his drink as the mood got even more intense than it was before. Yifan’s gun was aimed directly at Johnny’s head, while Yukhei was at Taeyong. Jaehyun’s was pointed at Yifan, while Mark’s knife was pointed at Yukhei. Taeyong made eye contact with Yukhei before putting his gun down on the coffee table.

Baekhyun’s attention was pulled up to the red head, and as instinct, Jaehyun and Mark lowered their weapons. Xiaojun’s cheek was starting to turn red, as a small scar looking mark was forming. He looked to Johnny, who looked too satisfied.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since the day I met you.”

Xiaojun couldn’t help but smile, then wince at the pain in his cheek.

“Yifan, put your gun down.” Yukhei demanded. Yifan glanced to the other member before doing as he’s told.

“Johnny come here.” Jaehyun announced, reaching a hand to him. Johnny took a few steps back before grabbing onto Jaehyun and was pulled down to sit on the couch. Mark held back a squeal as he slapped Johnny’s arm.

“Are you alright, Xiaojun?” Yukhei questioned, looking at the member.

“I’m fine, actually.”

“When can we get out of here?” Johnny muttered, wanting to get out and away from those who beat him up. Jaehyun gave a small shrug, unsure himself.

“So, you’ve got him back, what’s the next point of conversation?” Yifan snarled. Yukhei put a hand on Yifan’s arm and looked to him.

“We respected their wishes, now it’s time for them to respect ours.”

“And that is?” Taeyong questioned, keeping his eyes locked to the taller man.

“Well, how about we start simple.”

“We want territory in Korea.” Yifan finished his statement.

“Once you get some, you’ll take all of it.” Mark butted in, not sure of his place in the conversation, but he knew that it was running through Taeyong’s mind.

“That’s not true.” Xiaojun stated, leaning against the wall once again, his cheek red and beginning to swell.

“Maybe you should put some ice on that…” Baekhyun stated, pointing to his own cheek as if the injury was on him.

Xiaojun ignored the other white-haired man and patiently awaited an answer.

“We know it well enough. We’ve dealt with people like you before.” Jaehyun’s attitude was what shocked Johnny the most.

“And what happened to them?” The blond questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Taeyong exchanged glances with the men of his family before meeting with Yifan’s dark eyes.

“Well, we’re still here aren’t we?”

“So, you plan on putting up a fight?” Yukhei hummed, meeting his gaze with Taeyong.

The room stayed silent for a little too long. The silence even made Xiaojun a little uneasy. Yukhei has plowed through people who stood in his way, and Xiaojun knows that. The fact that Neozone has the imitating members just like their own group, could end up in a year’s worth war. That’s also something Xiaojun knows far too well.

“This is our territory. Our home, you won’t be taking that from us.”

Yukhei sighed as he closed his pretty brown eyes. Running a hand through his hair, Yifan knew exactly what he was going to say. He linked his fingers together and waited for it to come. Xiaojun on the other hand, had a feeling that Yukhei was going to tease the group and act like they’ve created a deal. Betraying them afterwards.

“Then I must take you out of it before I take it.”

Baekhyun’s heart sank. A huge worry washed over his core, as he felt sick to his stomach. Never in his life, has someone tried to actually fight Neozone for their territory. Neozone was overall full of softies, and now a war was unleashed. He worried about the Dreamies, the newbies of the group and even Taeyong himself.

Taeyong shot a glare to Yukhei before standing.

“you’ve just messed with the wrong people.” He demanded, before he stormed out of the room. As instinct, Jaehyun and Mark got up to follow; Johnny shortly behind.

The look he got from Xiaojun as he passed made him want to punch him all over again.

“Hyung-“ Mark started, before he was cut off by the front door slamming shut.

Small glances were exchanged among the three of them before they went out after their leader. Then it was as if war started as soon as they took a step out of the club.

~~

As if cramming for a test was what he needed to be doing right now. Even though it was a month since he decided to join Neozone, some of the members weren’t as welcoming as others. Ten remembers seeing all the Dreamies joy when they found out that he would be joining. Mark and Jaemin especially. But the death glares he got from Jaehyun and Yuta sent shivers down his spine.

School work wasn’t the first priority, as it was a month ago. He wanted to make a good impression on the group, but yet all he was doing was cramming for a test that was early in the morning the next day.

Because of his association with Taeyong, he was given a room that was fully furnished. He debated about moving out of the little apartment he had, but it was close to the school so in times where he didn’t want to take the train all the way back to Neozone, he could just tell Taemin he was crashing in his apartment.

He wasn’t questioned by the police further, which was a huge relief on his part. Eunwoo was actually a friend of the group, which he soon found out due to Taemin’s explanation. He learned soon after that Neozone was in close cohorts with the Korean Drug Cartel and another mafia group called ‘EXO’.

Mark and Jaemin were quite fond of Ten. At times, they would sit with Ten and talk to him about the group and how close they’ve gotten over the years. Yet, the boys never spoke a word to him about how they got involved in a gang such as this.

Seated in a dark room, only the table lamp lighting his notebooks and textbooks, Ten was still working away. His phone quietly played music as he studied, what felt like, his brains out.

The sudden brightness of the room's lights being turned on shot a jolt through Ten’s system. He whipped around in his chair and made eye contact with the white-haired boy from earlier and smiled. Anything to distract him from a night’s worth of studying would help the slightest bit.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin cooed, walking over with his hands behind his back.

“Studying. I’ve got a test tomorrow, actually one of the biggest tests I’ll be put through, and I have to be ready for it.”

“Do you feel ready?”

Ten wanted to say yes, but he knew he wasn’t. His long pause gave Jaemin the answer to his question. He sat on the chair next to Ten and grabbed his notebook.

“Hey!”

“Shush, I’m helping you study!” He giggled behind the notebook. He started to read questions to him, which Ten would answer. If he ever got an answer wrong, Jaemin would make a loud buzzing sound.

“Say, Jaemin, did you finish school?” Ten questioned out or his own pure curiosity.

“No actually. I only got up to grade 7 before I stopped going to school.” He placed the notebook back down on the table.

Ten’s worries were somewhat right. Seeing as how young the Dreamies are, he worried that a lot of them aren’t well educated. Jaemin’s confession proves to him that maybe the others have only up to a certain grade before they stopped going to school.

“And I mean, you’re studying for a test in University, so you must’ve finished high school.” His eyes shined with admiration. Ten could help but smile.

“I did, actually. I moved out here from Thailand to become a doctor.” Jaemin’s smile faltered slightly but he pulled it back as soon as it did.

“Maybe that’s why Taeyong said yes to you!” He stood and wrapped his arms around Ten’s neck, nuzzling him. “You’re our doctor!” He cheered. Ten couldn’t help but laugh as he patted the younger's arms.

The sudden slam of the door made both of the members jump out of their skin. There in the doorway stood Kai, the oldest of the Dreamies. Jaemin pulled his arms off of Ten and looked at the older member.

The serious expression written all over his face was what set Ten’s stomach spiralling. His hands were formed into fists, as his eyes looked directly to the other Dreamie.

“Jaemin, you need to get downstairs. They’re calling for backup.” Almost instantly, Jaemin’s cheery demeanor changed into the intimidating man he first met a month ago.

“What does that mean for me…?” Ten questioned. Kai dragged his eyes to Ten before he sighed.

“I think you should get ready for the aftermath of a battle.”

As if those words were what he was expecting. He knew that tonight was going to be an important night, but he took the time to corner himself off into a room to quietly study while everyone awaited the next move. But to think that he would be studying on alive humans, just as he’s done only once before, sent unwanted feelings down his spine.

Closing his notebook, Ten quickly gathered all of his gear before placing it in the corner of the table. Jaemin was already out of the room by the time Ten had finished his clean up.

“Be careful,” Ten commented, as he watched Kai turn to leave the room. The man stopped in his tracks before he turned to Ten.

Ten was fully aware of the fact that Kai didn’t really like him. He grew close to the Dreamies in the matter of a few weeks, and both Kai and Sehun didn’t exactly like the idea. He would’ve preferred if he grew closer to 127, then Kai and Sehun wouldn’t have their worries strung up on their faces each time they made eye contact with Ten.

“Thanks. You too.”

And with that, the white-haired member left the room without a second comment. Sudden panic filled Ten’s chest as he rushed around the room to get things he needed in case of emergency. He brought most things from his first aid kit to the warehouse, along with a few other supplies the other members of the group paid for.

~~

“Is there any reason why just the Dreamies need to go?” Chanyeol questioned.

Chanyeol was hand chosen by Jaehyun to be second in command of 127. His orders directly from Taeyong were to stay put at the warehouse and keep the surroundings safe. He knew exactly what happened when Taemin told them the fact that the Dreamies needed to go for backup. They’ll be entering war. But he’s always questioned why the Dreamies were sent instead of 127, but then again he was never to question Taeyong’s decisions.

“Taeyong just asked for the Dreamies. You know how he feels about them.” Taemin’s nimble fingers passed the phone back and forth in his hands. Chanyeol could read Taemin like a book. He was nervous. Everyone was.

“okay… okay. We’ll do our part, as long as everyone stays safe.”

“I told Ten to get ready for some injuries, just to be safe.”

“Do you think the worst happened?” Doyoung piped up, his hands gripping the base of a baseball bat. His knuckles turning white from the sheer grip he held within him.

“I don’t want to think about that.” Taemin said, before Kai could get his own opinions in.

Chanyeol watched as all of the Dreamies gathered all of their weaponry. Not one of them looked content to go out and do the job. Not even Haechan, who was always excited to get out of the warehouse and do some dirty business.

Though Taemin didn’t want anyone to think the worst, Chanyeol’s mind still wandered as he questioned why Taeyong would call for everyone to get ready. It was as if an attack was going to happen at any moment, an attack they weren’t ready for. Maybe they were.

Turning his attention to the rest of 127, Chanyeol made firm eye contact with each member.

“We’ll be fine. As long as we keep our eyes on all doors and windows, make sure that no one will find a way in.”

“Do you think we got Johnny back?” Jungwoo questioned, his own worried expression only made the rest of the group worry on their own.

“Relax, I’m sure Taeyong found his way to get him back. Now we just need to do our job and keep everyone safe.”

The group wasn’t always willing to listen to second in command, but due to the circumstances they would do anything Chanyeol would tell them. If losing Johnny was enough to force them to worry about each other's well being, something as random as a call from Taeyong would stir even more worry among each other.

So, each member went off to their station, making sure to keep the entire warehouse secure, no matter what. And Chanyeol was sure he would have to tell Jaehyun about it once they returned from their little meeting.

~~

Shortly after the Dreamies left the warehouse, two large black Chevy Tahoe’s pulled up in front of the building. Both Yuta and Taeil pointed their weapons only to be greeted with four familiar faces.

The Korean Cartel. There was always a lot of talk of the Korean Drug Cartel around the world. What they were doing or how they were distributing their goods. Everyone believed that it was a very powerful man who stood control of it all. Seen in movies, it was always a man who fit the role.

Seeing the four women get out of the large Tahoe’s made both members of Neozone relax.

Lisa, Rose, Jisoo, and Jennie. All four women were very powerful. Lisa was the ultimate boss of the Drug Cartel. She was close to Taeyong and his group, so whenever a call for help was needed, she would order a group to go out and help. But not this time. She showed up on scene with her three best girls.

Rose. She was one of the best hands on fighters Neozone has seen. She could put anybody down on their knees with her fighting skills. She left no part uninjured when she was fighting for her family.

Jisoo. The brains behind a lot of the operations. She was always put behind laptops or tablets, so no one really got that close to her. The Dreamies would call her a nerd, up until they found out she was married to one of their very own members from Neozone.

Jennie. When you least expected it, she was there ready to pull the trigger. Though she looks sweet and loving, she could kill you in the blink of an eye. She was known as the dead eye. The hitman of Lisa’s entire operation. 


End file.
